


The Shadows Are Taken For

by pepperthepeppa



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Action & Romance, Adventure & Romance, Awkwardness, Ballroom Dancing, Dark Brotherhood - Freeform, Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Flirting, Gen, Interrogation, Kissing, Medium Burn, Night Terrors, Shyness, Some Humor, Thieves Guild, maybe some skooma, set after main and thieves guild quest lines, the ultimate heist!, you never know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-19 04:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11306097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperthepeppa/pseuds/pepperthepeppa
Summary: Jade is nothing more then a reserved and promising pickpocket with the chance to start anew at the prosperous Thieves Guild. Yet, when met with the rugged and silver-tongue second in command Brynjolf, her high hopes fall as quick as she does for him.Meanwhile, in the cistern is their trusted and devious Guild Master planning the job of a life time, talk from fellow members, and the bountiful promise of riches.However, things will halt and senses will heighten. As they learn they are not alone in the shadows.





	1. Coin Flip

She had been standing in front of the gate for so long leaves of the Rift piled to her heels, golden and crass.

The gate to the sewers was finally before her. The gate to her new life. 

It took two weeks to get to Riften. And they were the longest two weeks of Jade’s life. The teeth of cold marked her cheeks and snow was still riddled in her armor. Everything was unfamiliar and aching, making her miss the ivory gleam peaks and stone steps of High Rock. 

In other words, Was it worth it? was a question that sifted prominently through her mind.

Cynric had finally got a hold of her. The man had sent several letters by Courier. Somehow, he had heard Jade was making pockets empty in High Rock again. 

Back when the two were younger, they had a little duo going on. Him the jail breaker and her the pickpocket. They were drenched in gold back then. Their only worry was what to spend it on.  
That was their only worry, until Cynric slipped a pick and got caught. In fear he’d say her name to the guard, Jade slinked back to the shadows. She made her cover darker than the shade themselves. Three years, it was like that. Then the fateful day came when she snatched word he was freed and settled into some guild in Skyrim.

She took this rumor as freedom and turned back to pickpocketing and scandals. The only difference was she now was a solo runner. 

Time lulled by and now Cynric is the one who finds out about her, sending invitations for what he called the “ happy family” in Skyrim. A place of promise and hope. And of course, much more gold.

She couldn’t sleep with this decision on her mind. Jade was lonely, of course. She was a one-woman thief in High Rock, but that didn’t mean she missed Cynric and her joint deals. The thought of having people watching her back doing what she was best at was comforting. But, the world of Daggerfall was all she knew. Jade would be leaving her land of kin for the rocky terrain of Skyrim. 

This thought process went on for what seemed eternity. 

Then one night, back pressed to an alleyway wall, she flipped a polished septim in the air and let it fall in her calloused palm. An idle position that let her watch the bustling life of Daggerfall.

Then the idea washed over her mind like the small waves on the shore, the ones that rise to your ankles.

She’d flip the coin.  
If it landed on Tiber’s head, she’d stay home. If it landed on the Imperial symbol, she’d travel to Skyrim to join this gang of thieves. 

Jade let out held breath as she tossed the septim upwards. Her timberland eyes followed the coin to the air and encircled her fingers on top when it landed.  
The coin belonged there, as if without the it in her hand there’d be a gaping hole you could see out of.

With not a second break she flexed up her fingers and saw the dragon image staring right back into her endless eyes.  
It was settled then. The septim spoke.

And as one who specializes in coin, you must learn to trust it.  
She whipped out of the alley to get her things. Afterall, tomorrow she’d be setting for Skyrim.

 

Yet, reluctance tugged her heart as she reached for the rusting handle. This is how Jade’s inner workings functioned. Luck is her motive. To Jade, rethinking was pointless.

With second thoughts lost in the Riften Wind, Jade pushed open the grate and braced herself.

~~~~

Jade padded slowly into the vast room. A murky pool was placed in front of her and the smell was dank. But, she could almost swear there was a trace of honeyed mead in that scent. Entering this place was similar to being stuck in a small tunnel and seeing a crack of light. 

She pulled up her leather hood as she curiously eyed the merchants who were tucked in along the walls.

The Ragged Flagon, the wooden sign read in engraving. Letting go of the breath she forgot she was holding, Jade slinked between the tables of the Flagon.

She shied to the bar. Cynric was nowhere to be seen, so she’d settle in and observe before asking around. Besides, a conversation was stirring to her right. Jade had a habit of eavesdropping. 

“I’m tellin’ you Vex, she got everything planned in the Cistern. Got notes and everythin’. A real sight to see.” A gruff voice with a curious accent sauntered onto a rather feisty looking woman ,who was apparently Vex, sat across from him.  
“Yeah, yeah I heard this all before Delvin,” Vex snarled. “She has it ready now, all she needs is few ballgowns and some willing to go forth with the damn plan. It’s insane.”  
“I’d watch that tongue if I were you, Vex. Not good to talk like that.”  
Vex rolled her eyes..

“We don’t usually get bretons at the Flagon. Only one we got is Delvin, but he’s always here.”  
Jade looked up, her emerald eyes watching the bartender.  
“How’d you know I was a breton?” Jade asked.  
“Your posture. Also, you’re rather short.”  
Jade scowled at this remark. Might as well ask him, she thought  
“I’m Jade. My... a close friend invited me here. His name is Cynric.”  
The man raised his brows in surprise. “Yes, I heard about you. The pickpocket.”  
“That’s me.” Jade blushed under her hood.

“I’ll get him for you. Delvin!” The barkeep called for the other breton who had been talking to the woman, Vex. He turned his head a little.  
“What now?”  
“Grab Cynric from the Cistern, the new footpad is here.”

Jade’s blush blossomed even deeper as the man studied her. She was very grateful that she put up her hood.  
“Well well well, if it isn’t our new recruit. Say, you named after a gem, right?”  
“Yes, why?”

“Ugh, is this a thing now? Female members named after shiny things?” Vex chided.  
Jade ignored the comment. 

“Alright, I’ll get em. But, this is not becomin’ a habit.” He winked to Jade and strode to the hall behind him.

Jade scratched the wood from beneath the bar as she felt the sharp eyes of Vex on her. 

“I run the infiltration jobs here. Now, I know you’re some pick-pocket, but if you need extra coin, I’m your gal."

Jade felt her heart quicken, as if ice began to ebb in her veins. She wasn’t expecting her introduction to the guild like this. But, at the same time, she didn’t know what she was expecting at all. 

Jade was nervous and felt like she had been thrown into the pool in that bar then dropped on the highest snow peak in Skyrim. She pulled out her polished coin and pressed her thumb onto Tiber’s head.  
“Sounds good. I may be known for pick-pocketing, but I can always infiltrate a house or two.”  
“Not as good as me, you can’t. But, whatever makes you feel better.” Vex did a carping smile, lifted herself from the seat and went to the corner to a stack of crates. She rested her back on them, keen eyes not once off of Jade. 

She felt the grooves of her septim a bit quicker now.

In the next moment, a man slipped out of the hall with Delvin. And it sure as oblivion wasn’t Cynric. It was a Nord, striding in behind the man who had winked at her. 

“Is this out new cut purse, then? A pleasure to meet you, lass.” The man greeted. His amber hair fell off his shoulders as he extended his hand to Jade.

She smiled at the lucrative man, her heart dropping just an inch. 

Maybe things weren't so bad around here, Jade thought.


	2. Guildmaster

Jade, flustered and intrigued, held out her hand as well to shake his.

Unfortunately for her, the coin she was holding was in that hand and and it fell to the floor, rattling and echoing in the sewer den.

“Oh! Sorry about that.” she swooped down to pick it up but, unfortunately for her, again, it landed right between the man’s feet.

That was another thing about Jade. She wasn’t the most graceful at speechcraft, preferring to stick to the shadows then in the center of light.

The man chuckled and bent down to pick up the coin himself. She was very grateful for that. 

“Here you go lass, not that long ago I would've snatched this.” He held the coin in the air, inspecting it like a jeweler would with a diamond.. “But now we’re rolling in coin.” He placed the septim in her open hand.

“Brynjolf.” He smiled.

“Jade…” She fluttered back.

“Cynric is out on a job, but he’ll be back by dusk. Bad timin’ that fool has.” Delvin muttered behind.

“Still, you should meet our happy little family.” Brynjolf turned. “Come on now, let’s not keep them waiting.” 

Jade flipped down her hood, letting her ebony braid sweep across her chest and followed suit.

 

* * *

 

 Stepping into the actual Cistern was like a dream. Jade would’ve pinched herself, it it weren’t for the fear of looking like a child. 

Brynjolf glided in front of her, murmuring idle chatter to Delvin, who was walking next to him. 

Jade had never seen anyone like Brynjolf before. By anyone, she thought nord-wise.

She had spotted several nords along the journey to Riften. But...they were the most barbaric men she had ever seen. Clad in hide and bushy beards. She couldn't fathom that one could have the look, or charming accent, that Brynjolf did.

Until he saw him, that was. 

She shook away the rambling thoughts.  _ Yes, my heart did sink a little when I saw him. But, that was just natural uneasiness. It does that everytime I see... _

Jade shook her head some more, as if she just got tipped into a Eastmarch river and chills were raging down her spine.

“You alright there, lass?” Brynjolf brushed her shoulder 

Jade’s eyes widened at the touch and averted a glance. 

“I’m alright, thanks.”

“You, get used to the smell.” Brynjolf smirked and turned his view ahead.

Up ahead, was a cistern, much larger than the one in the Ragged Flagon, under a stone brook bridge intersecting four ways. Beds and furniture dotted the walls around the reservoir.

Members roamed around, dipping their feet in the shallow water, talking. Jade could tell they fitted there, noticing dodgy eyes under hoods and the quiet spring in steps.

In fact, Jade felt that she belonged here. The soft padding of her feet against stone and the embrace of stingy air made Jade feel home, as if the clamor and scuttle of Daggerfall was washed away in that coin toss and replaced by the plunder of Riften. She smiled to herself as she replaced Brynjolf’s footsteps with hers.

“There she is, ranting as usual…” Delvin muttered to Brynjolf. He pointed to two figures by a desk.

“The lass always get’s like this when getting a heist like this.” 

Jade looked down even farther when she heard him call the  lass.

“Yea Bryn, but never this much before. Biggest one yet.” Delvin grinned.

The two figures was the most curious quarrel Jade has ever seen.

It was...a khajiit woman. She had her hood up but the flowing tail and feminine physique gave it away quickly for Jade. She was flailing to a woman who looked rather irritated. The human woman’s eyes glowed an orange, difficult not to notice in the dim cistern. 

“You have been down here for weeks!” The woman with glowing eyes had her arms crossed, looking over the crumpled papers and ledgers on the desk.

Brynjolf held a hand for Delvin and Jade to stop walking. “”They haven't seen us yet. I’m interested to see where this goes.” He posed a wily smile to Jade that made her heart prance to her stomach.

“I know Serana, I know...give me another hour and then I’ll be all yours…” The khajiit’s r’s did a distinct roll against the fangs. Her voice was coarse like most of her kin, yet still had a smooth intonation. As if her land of Elsweyr and its harsh weathers was smoothed out and dampened by the lush snow of Skyrim. 

She gestured to Serena for an embrace, but she was not having it. “Really? An hour?” Serana scoffed, arms still crossed and prowled off. She reached an exit and climbed up the ladder in the most exasperated way possible

“Good thing I haven't told her she’s a part of the plan.” The khajiit told herself. She then continued to scramble through her papers.

“Is that your…”

“Guildmaster?” Brynjolf cut Jade off before she could finish. “ Yes, it is. Her name is Khizim. A gutsy one, she is. Been at it with that blood-sucker for a good while. But, lately she has been planning the ultimate heist..”

“It makes sense, for the guildmaster to be a khajiit. They’re known to be sneaky and-”

“Brynjolf!” Khizim snapped her head up. 

“What is it?” Brynjolf advanced to Khizim. 

“This is it! The next step! Come, come!” The guildmaster wagged her hands forward.

“Here it goes..eh..I’m going to see how...Rune...is doing.” Delvin jabbed his finger to a mysterious man and loped away.

Khizim leaned her hand on the desk as they were now at her little nook.

It was a guildmaster’s desk alright. Behind her were shelves decked in beautiful and riveting trinkets. Jade could almost taste the larceny they were laced with. The desk, on the other hand, was a different tale.. Papers sewn with drawings and chicken-scratch notes were riddled across, you could barely see the actual desk. Not to mention the empty bottles of mead that were also dispersed throughout.

Jade could finally see the khajiit. She still sported a black hood, but under she could see sharp eyes, orange tabby fur, and a cunning grin.

“Who is this, Brynjolf?” 

“Almost forgot.” Brynjolf laughed.

“Don’t tell me!” Khizim purred. The guildmaster eyed Jade. One could even say t was a forest fire, Khizim’s fiery pupils spitting flame into Jade’s soft green eyes. Instead of getting the chills, Jade received a flash of heat that twirled around her spine.

“Aha! You are Emerald! Coming from High Rock to Skyrim. A promising pickpocket, so I heard..”

“My name is Jade, actually. But, you got everything else right!” Jade tittered, which made Brynjolf laugh. 

“So I see. A pick pocket, ye? Hmm…” And in that moment, as if someone snapped, the khajiit’s face lit up like a match.

“Yes! This will be your test!” Khizim ruffled through some letters and smiled, white angs glistening behind her hood.

“Lass, are you saying what I think you are?”

Khizim smiled deviously.

“Brace yourself…” Brynjolf murmured to Jade.

“I have been planning this heist since I was crowned guildmaster.” Khizim approached a bust she had on her shelf.

It was a bust of the Grey Fox. Jade had heard stories about him from Cynric and had read about him in some light reading. Most thieves she knew looked up to him. Jade knew him as a legend of the shadows. Nothing more.

“The cowl he wears. To shield him from the light. To melt beneath the glade and steal the riches. It has been preserved. Preserved by the wrong hands. The wrong fingers.” Khizim growled. She turned back to Brynjolf and Jade. 

“We will get it back. For it belongs to the shadows.” The guildmaster paced as she spoke.

“It is on a tour, being kept in a glass case for Imperial snobs to drool over. Moving around every capital in Tamriel, among with other priceless artifacts.”

“A tour?” Jade asked.

“Indeed.” Khizim purred. “The cowl has been discovered in Cyrodiil by some Imperial archivists who run a nomadic museum of sorts. In other words, they come to the scholars. The scholars don’t come to them. Pitiful, I say.” She shook her head. “These archivists keep a low profile, so people like us won’t knab the cowl. They know how important it is for us. But, I have contacts. Contacts who know of one of the archivist's associates. And we are going to find that associate.” Khizim flipped through a letter and pointed a sharp claw.

“All we know about the associate is that he is a man, and is attending a ball at the Blue Palace of Solitude in a few days. But, now we know he was staying at a manor in Windhelm. We don’t know where he is now, but I need some to go to this manor and find something that shows his name..”

Khizim grinned at Jade and Brynjolf. “You will go, Jade. Think of it as a test to prove your skills. My second-in-command Brynjolf here will watch you, see how you do.”

“Lass...don’t you need me f--”

“Didn’t your Mercer Frey do so to me? Test her wit, her skills. She might come in handy with the operation. Bedsides, lad, I have important things to do right now.”

Brynjolf looked down at Jade, with a concerned yet approachable smile.

“Now go. Rest is for the weak. Enter the manor and learn who this man is. I will see you soon.” The khajiit went back to her papers.

“I have heard that speech a hundred times.” Brynjolf shook his head. 

“Shouldn’t we wait for Cynric?” 

“Sorry, lass. But he is actually out doing something for Khizim right now. She has all sorts of members out there preparing for this thing. These archivists may not sound like a big deal, but they are. They have the highest security on these artifacts.”

Jade tilted her head in thought. She had no clue what she got herself into. 

“Let’s go lass, we got some infiltrating to do.”


	3. Flute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all of you for the kudos and comments! It really makes my day and encourages me to write more :D

Jade tugged at her leather cloak like a baby would with a blanket. Flakes of snow drifted into the twist of her braid, making her hair look like a starry night.

“Got some ice on your nose there, lass.” Brynjolf sat across from her, arms sprawled on top of the carriage seat. He looked relaxed, which made Jade even more tense. 

“Oh..heh.” Her face flushed all the more as she wiped the tip of her round nose. They had finally reached the end of the Rift Hold, preparing themselves for the shrill snowfall ahead. Khizim had already paid for the carriage ride, which made Jade even more suspicious about the crafty khajiit. She shook it off though. Most khajiit had that aura about them. 

The two shared little to no small talk when the ride started, making Jade fidget with her lucky septim 

“So, you’re from High Rock? Which city was it?” Brynjolf wiped dirt off his boot as they rode under the amber Rift leaves. He had a gleam in his eyes and a charm to his smirk that made her stomach flutter.

Jade just thought it was apprehension when she met Brynjolf. Her heart would always skip when formally met with someone. It was anxiety. That’s why she preferred to stick to the shadows, a refuge of comfort. But..when her stomach flitted when he asked that question. This was more than nervousness.

“Daggerfall. Born and raised.” Jade smiled.

“Ah. Daggerfall. Where the richest snobs are. Stacked with petty, full pockets. Smart lass.” Brynjolf winked. 

Jade’s cheeks flushed with all the blood pumping in her heart. 

She wanted to ask him the same question, but something pulled her back. Just by a glance one could see he was a man of many secrets. And she was afraid to disrupt them, like stirring an ant’s nest. 

Now it was an hour after the chat and they just entered Eastmarch. And Jade’s stomach wouldn't stop hovering. She had to ask him something. She was going to work with this man, after all.

“W-what can you tell me about Khizim? She seems like an interesting guildmaster.”

Brynjolf looked up behind the thin sheet of snow between them. Jade was proud of herself that he didn’t look irritated at the question. It was small talk.  _ Can’t go wrong with small talk… _ Jade thought.

“Good question. She is one, alright. Who knew a regular old cat burglar would turn out to be the most gifted thief the guild has in their pocket. And to also be the famous dragonborn, quite the ally. ”

Jade choked. “D-dragonborn? As in she has...the soul of a dragon?” Jade’s nerves tingled under her skin.

Brynjolf chuckled. “I said the same thing. Something special about that one. That whole thing has died down now, though. Always at the guild nowadays. Storming away about this heist…”

“You don’t sound that enthusiastic about it, Brynjolf.”

“Don’t get me wrong lass, I am. It’s just complicated. I’ll tell you what, lass. Let’s focus on this job, then I can answer every question you have. 

“Oh?... _ Every _ question?” Jade’s lips wreathed to an enticing grin. 

She caught her breath like it was her last one. That was flirty. She didn't mean to flirt.

_ By Stendarr, that was too much. What was I think- _

“Aye, if you’d like, lass.” he said sleekly.

Jade looked down and counted the ridges on her coin.

* * *

 

“We’re here.” Brynjolf motioned at the stony walls of Windhelm in the short distance.

Jade looked up to the towering city, the nip in the air pinching her face.  

_ There’s no getting used to this cold… _

Brynjolf helped Jade out of the carriage and then guided her down the iced over bridge, leading to the entrance of Windhelm. She watched her frosted breath merge with the air as he dusted some snow off his shoulders. He had his hood pulled over is auburn hair.

 “Haven't been here in ages.” Brynjolf recalled, shoving open the doors. “After you, lass.” He grinned down to Jade.

Windhelm was much more different than the run-down autumn appearance of Riften. Sooty snow soaked the soles of their boots and ancient buildings carved with bricks surrounded them. 

“This way.” Brynjolf steered her to a intricate building that was triangular shaped. From the looks of the warm light emitting from the windows, it seemed like an inn.

“Shouldn’t we be trying to find that manor?”

“Of course, lass. This is all apart of it. Besides, we’re in no rush.”

Brynjolf opened the door for Jade. It was a cozy hall, dressed in light and the welcoming smell of mead. 

“Up here.” Brynjolf led her up the flat steps to the second floor.

“Brynjolf, what are we doing here?”

“Tell me, you’re a purse snatcher. Right, lass?” He pulled open a chair for Jade to sit in. He pulled down his hood, combing his fingers through his mane to get the pesky snow that crept between the strands. He then sat down himself, studying Jade.

“...Yes. Some could say that’s my specialty.” 

Brynjolf jested at the remark. 

“Well, in that case, let me see it for myself.” Brynjolf’s face was twisted in a mischievous grin as he scanned the room. The room had a few patrons, not as crowded as the ones Jade stayed at in High Rock. 

And Brynjolf observed every single one. Shifting his eyes studiously to the next. Jade had seen this before, a thief patting down a person with their eyes. In fact, she did this all time. Even if she wasn’t out for pick-pocketing, it was an aching norm. She was excited of what he was planning to ask her.

_ Finally, some fun. _

A moment later, his eyes brightened. He flexed his finger subtly to the corner. 

“See that dunmer, over there?”

Jade moved her head an inch, green eyes looking back as far as they could. 

A dunmer woman was beating a worn drum where Brynjolf pointed. Jade saw nothing valuable on the lady, wondering why Brynjolf had pointed her out.

“That flute on her hip. Steal it for me.”

Jade scrunched up her face in question. “The flute? They’re plenty of rich looking ones about. You pick the struggling bard for me to pickpocket?”

“Aye. A client of mine has been asking for one. Almost forgot about it. Not that many bards in Riften.”

“A client asking...for a flute?” Jade questioned.

“What was that? It sounds like you’re making this whole cut-purse thing up. Eh lass? All talk, no do?”

Jade’s cheeks blossomed pink again. She’d get strained when others underestimated her skills. Especially if they were also in her line of work. She would take it as a challenge.

“Alright. I’ll steal this flute. Hope it’ll be worth my while. Extra if I nab it while she’s playing it.”

Brynjolf heartily chuckled at the joke as sprung out the chair. This was quite the pickle he put her in. Steal the flute from a performing bard. Of course, Jade wanted to impress Brynjolf. For him to put in a good word about her for Khizim and the other members. But, there was something deeper in that yearn to impress him. Something that made her stomach hop like a rabbit fleeing from a hungry wolf.

Jade was in the hallway now, unseen from the inn patrons. She lowered to a crouch and pulled up her hood. Jade couldn’t help but smile. Her first pinch in Skyrim.

This place was called Candlehearth hall for a reason. The room was dressed in so many candles that it would burn down the walls if a drunk patron tripped and fell on one.

Jade, unseen from eyes, except for Brynjolf’s (which made her even more tense) snuck to the first candle stand that was closest. No one had spotted her, the patrons talking and chugging their mead. With a tiny burst of breath, Jade blew out the first set of candles. 

Like a black cat, she soundlessly lunged back into the hallway. None of the patrons seemed to notice the room getting darker, the blur of mead taking hold of their vision. Jade smirked at this and crept forward again.

Brynjolf, thumb on chin, nodded at the idea. Make the room darker so she’s more difficult to discover. He was impressed so far. 

It went on like this for a time. Jade creeping along the walls and then blowing out the tiny peaks of flame. The darker it got, the more suspicious the patrons were.

“Is it getting darker in here?” A lousy nord asked.

“Might just be the ale talking, lad. Here have another on me.” Brynjolf crowed to the nord, handing him a bottle.

 The inn got very gloomy after that. The patrons didn’t seem to mind it and the bard was too busy strumming her lute. This was her opportunity. 

Jade crawled behind the bard, fingers humming with excitement. The wooden flute was fastened on to her hip, a leather strap on the dunmer’s belt. 

_ And Brynjolf thought this was going to be difficult… _

With her slender fingers, Jade slid the flute up against the strap as steadily as she could. The singing dunmer still didn’t notice .Jade had done this a hundred times over, the chances set in her favor. Confidence swelled in her heart like a blooming flower. 

With one more push wither her pinky, the flute was clutched in her palm. Unfamiliar and light, she stuck it in her belt and padded back to the hallway. She didn’t have to look back to see the pleased expression on Brynjolf’s face. 

* * *

 

Jade waited outside, back against the brick wall as she flipped her coin up and down in the bitter breeze. It was a success, and Jade was proud of herself. To know how Brynjolf must see her now, and to now have something one does not. It was an inhale of fresh, sweet air. 

Brynjolf swung open the doors and smiled down at Jade.

“Nice work in their, lass. I’ll be sure to put in good word for you. Now if I may.”

Jade twirled out the flute and set it in Brynjolf’s open palm. 

“Now let’s get down to business. Windloft manor is this way.” He nodded his head west. 

Jade pocketed the coin and jogged to catch up with Brynjolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Windloft manor isn't a house in game, in case anyone is wondering. Thanks for reading!


	4. Amulet

“Would you look at that.” Brynjolf whistled as they admired the Windloft manor.

It was a massive mansion constructed with obsidian bricks, like all of the buildings in Windhelm. The front garden was brittle and dead, and the iron gate that encompassed the house was iced over, but the size of the manor ade up for it.

“Should we look for a back entrance?” Jade asked. 

“Good idea.” Brynjolf looked around for bystanders then followed into the fence.

They reached the back door.“Locked, of course.” Brynjolf only had to look to see it. “Not a problem, right lass?” He waved a hand at the pick, saying with his eyes “It’s all yours.”

Jade sensed her heart spring to her throat. She picked pockets. She didn’t pick locks. Afterall, that’s one of the main reasons why Cynric and her were a little duo back in High Rock. Of course, Jade could open a novice lock here and there... but anyone who saw her trying to pry open a lock knew she needed practice.

_ Something about those little clicks...and the way you have to move the pick thing… _ she daydreamed.

“You there, lass?” Brynjolf waved his hand up and down in front of her face. 

Jade perked up when confronted with the thief’s concerned face, making her red.

“Sorry!” Jade coughed. “..Do you have a pick? Or two…”

“No picks?” Brynjolf’s brows were knitted in confusion. He shook his head as he fumbled through his pocket. Jade’s eyes stung in shame. “Here you are.” Brynjolf handed her three picks, the steel light between her fingers.

_ Here goes nothing… _

Jade squatted, shoving the pick in the keyhole. Within one second, the pick snapped in two. Her heart did the same as she felt Brynjolf’s glowering eyes.

With an awkward laugh, she reached for the second pick. Again, it splintered between her fingers. This time a half second quicker.

Jade’s hands grew clammy, as if all the the saliva in her mouth were sent to her palms. With a dry swallow, she caught the last pick.

Slowly moving the pick, Jade heard the first click. Hope seeped into her veins like a swill of strong wine. She pressed her ear to the door, praying to hear another one. 

Instead, she heard a crack.

“By Shor.” Brynjolf rested a hand on her shoulder to pull her back. 

“Seems like a pick to you is a coin to a beggar.” He sighed. “No worries. Delvin will be happy to help in that category..”

Jade stared as Brynjolf clicked open the door just as fast as she broke the pick.

When one would enter a house in Windhelm, the warm hearth of a fire would embrace them, banishing the cold on their skin. But, for the Windloft manor, they instead got a blast of frigid wind in the face. 

“Bah. Not the most welcoming feeling.” Brynjolf walked against the breeze. 

“Maybe that’s why they call it Windloft manor?” Jade inspected the room. 

“Aye, maybe so.”

It was gloomy, the only light seeping from the window panes. Dust had set on all the tabletops, but only a few cobwebs burrowed in corners.

Jade swiped her finger on a candlestick, the grey fuzz sticking under her nail.

They were in a large living room, a few pieces of furniture pointed to a hearth. They were surprised to see it wasn’t decorated, the only embellishment a bookshelf.

“What are we looking for?”

“Anything that will give a clue about this contact of ours.”

“The contact of these archivists. The archivists who have the Grey Fox’s mask. The mask that Khizim wants.”  Jade softly pondered aloud as she observed the fireplace.

Brynjolf rooted through a table riddled with books. 

“A book about daedra...” Brynjolf blew the dust off an orange book and shook his head as he thumbed the pages.

Just as Jade was about to look around some more, she heard the quick footfalls above her head. “Brynjolf!” Jade whispered. He looked at her inquisitively, as she pointed up. He heard the noise as well, and fell to a crouch. 

Jade did the same, unsheathing her orcish dagger. 

“She said no one would be here.” Brynjolf grouched. He snuck up to Jade and motioned for them to hide near the bookshelf.

They hid, waiting as the footfalls got closer. That’s when Jade felt the breath of Brynjolf’s against her neck. It was still cold from the Eastmarch breeze, but at the same time it felt as if she was back in the Rift. As his exhale was an autumn breeze catching in her braid. It made her flutter. Not from the tickling, of course. She almost forgot about their other guest until she saw an immense shadow, cast down the wall...connected to a young girl. Holding a basket of flowers. Jade shot a look to Brynjolf. Unfortunately, she forgot how close they were. He was only a few inches from her face, making her eyes broaden. He had a cunning smirk as he looked down at her. 

_ Did he mean to be this close? What am I saying, of course he is! _

Jade couldn’t help but smile at this, even though her heart was flying like a dragon and her stomach dancing like a jester. 

She nudged her head forward and gestured, asking Brynjolf if they should talk to the child.

He hesitated, but then finally nodded. He was the first to get up. 

“Hello there...young one! May I ask where your parents are?” Brynjolf bent, hands on knees, and talked like he was talking to wall.

He mouthed his words slowly. If anything, it made the girl scared. Jade scrunched up her face, noticing that he wasn't the best with kids.

Jade quickly came up to rescue. She had consoled many urchin children back in Daggerfall. In fact, she was a favorite among them. She wondered what they were doing since their favorite adult left on a whim. Guilt stormed over Jade, as she realized she forgot to say farewell to the children.

“What my friend here is trying to say is... what’s your name?” 

“Sofie…” The young girl shyly muttered. 

“What a pretty name. I’m Jade. You have flowers?”

“I’ selling them..,” Sofie spoke louder this time.

“Oh, really! Well, in that case I’ll buy some.” Jade picked several pretty flowers and handed the girl ten septims.

“Thank you, ma'am!” The child was about to scurry off. 

“Wait, Sofie! I have a few questions. What were you doing in this empty house?”

“I...have no where else to go. It’s been empty for a while, so I thought I could stay here.”

“Oh…” Jade’s guilt hummed throughout again. “Do you know who did live here?”

“I’m not sure. I think it was a dark elf, but I they live in the Grey Quarter. Sorry, miss.”

“It’s all right. Here.” Jade got a coin purse out of her pocket. “Take this. Spend smart.”

Sofie’s face lit up in joy. “Thank you!” She hugged Jade’s legs and ran off.

Brynjolf looked at her like she just summoned a dremora. “Nice work, lass.”

“Who knew how easy it can be to talk to children.” Jade cracked a wry smile and went up the steps.

* * *

 

They rummaged through every desk, case, and cupboard they came across on the second floor. And all they found was vacancy and frustration.

“There’s nothing here.” Jade sighed in defeat.

“Don’t give up now, lass. I know we’re getting close.”

Jade lifted the dense bedclothes to look under. Nothing. She pulled open drawers and only found dust rabbits floating about. Jade was about to step over to Brynjolf, to convince him the manor was dry, but was halted by a shaky floorboard caught under her heel. It creaked in song as Jade pressed the ball of her foot against it. Without a second thought, she knelt and peeled up the rotting wood.

An amulet shone back at her. Carefully lifting it, she saw it was crafted from ebony, streaks of indigo glimmering in the draft. It was the shape of a bird, it’s wings reaching for a glistening moon. Jade had a feeling twist within her. As if she knew everything about this symbol, yet at the same time has never seen it before. She knew it would sell for a pretty septim, but this sentiment swarming in her conscience ignored the price.

“Brynjolf, look.” 

He stepped behind Jade and looked down, the feeling she encountered when they were hiding rushing back in her blood.

“By the nine...let me see that.” He seized the amulet, twirling it by it’s chain. His eyes expanded in fear and his lips were parted. He knew what this amulet was. 

“Oh, they’re gonna love this. Good eye, lass! I would’ve never found this.”

“You know what it is?”

“Aye. Wait, didn’t the girl say a dunmer stayed here.”

“Yeah, she did. Is that important.”

Brynjolf’s face was knotted in confusion in thought. “Karliah...no it can’t be.” His eyes shifted quickly. “We have to get back.”

“Karliah?!” Jade shouted at Brynjolf who was already out the manor.

“Karliah!” Brynjolf rushed up to a woman who was standing in front of the manor. She wore black leather armor, printed with intricate designs. It flowed against her waist, framing her up to be a cunning piece of work. To finish it off, a bow and a quiver of arrows was placed along her back. A pang of jealousy strummed her stomach. But, Jade ignored it. She had to. These blossoming feelings for Brynjolf were only going to get her into trouble. Besides, she never was a person of envy.

She smirked at him, fingers glued to hips. “I’m not surprised to see you here. She has been sending even me on jobs.”

Jade instantly knew she was referring to Khizim.

“Have you been staying here, lass?” Brnyjolf rushed to a stop and pointed back to the Windloft manor. The woman shook her head.

“No. But I do know who did. Khizim made me track some carts going from Windhelm to Solitude, to see if our little friend was in any of them. And look at what I found.” Karliah unfolded a parchment written in frilly print. 

_ Draveth Telso _

_ You are cordially invited to a night of intrigue and pleasure  _

_ In reward for your discoveries among daedric relics  _

_ At the Blue Palace in  _

_ Loredas, 3rd day of Heartfire, 4E 203 _

_ Join us in our Masquerade _

_ *Masks not given at reception* _

 

“Where did you find this?”

“It’s not important. But read that. _Discoveries_ among _daedric_ relics. That means he works for the archivists!”

“Khizim never said this ball was a masquerade.” Brynjolf gripped the invitation.

“You’re not seeing the big picture here. We know the name of this contact! We go to the ball, find Telso and he tells us where we find the archivists and cowl.”

Jade walked up to the two thieves. Karliah gingerly smiled, as not to be rude.

“Is this a friend of yours, Bryn?”

“Ah yes! This is Jade. New recruit. Been showing the lass the ropes.”

“I’m Karliah.” The dunmer smiled again to Jade. She returned the smile, but it all seemed off to her. Karliah didn’t look like someone who was a part of the Thieves Guild.

“Look at what she found in this Telso’s manor. Under the floorboards.” He held the amulet up. Similar to what Brynjolf did, the woman’s eyes widened and she snatched the necklace. 

“An amulet of Nocturnal. Oh…” Karliah’s slanted eyes gazed down at the bird. Jade knew of Nocturnal. She regarded her highly and thanked her for the shadows on fruitful nights. “He was hiding this? What could this mean...”

“Isn’t the Holy Day of Nocturnal on the day of the ball?” Jade sparked the thought. She remembered drinking dark wine with Cynric on that date, to celebrate their lady of night.

Brynjolf and Karliah looked at Jade in curious shock. “We should get back to the guild. Khizim is going to go wild.”


	5. Dreams

“Let me see it! Give it here!” Khizim nearly jumped over her desk when the three entered the Cistern. Jade could swear she heard a purr as the guildmaster stroked the amulet between her fingers. 

“We also found this.” Karliah handed her the invitation. It was amusing to see the khajiit’s face light up as she scanned the words.

“Draveth Telso. That name! I have seen it before…” Khizim skipped backwards to her desk and flipped through a random book. That's when Jade noticed a tiny creature, the shade of cobalt also shuffling through papers. Judging by her first impression of the khajiit, Jade was not surprised to see something like that. It was an ugly little thing, Jade concluded, with drawn out ears and a pot belly. Brynjolf seemed to notice it as well, because he cursed under his breath.

”It’s back…” Karliah sang as she went up to see what Khizim was skimming.

“Aha! Telso! Known for his arcanum studies regarding Daedric deities. He is most known for his contribution in the discovery of a Namiran hymn written in the 2nd Era.” Khizim followed her finger as she read the words aloud. “What does Namira have to do with our Empress of Shadow?” Khizim tapped her nail against the amulet, making a clicking sound. “Dammit!” She hissed. 

“We got the name though lass, isn't that what matters?” Brynjolf consulted, arms crossed.

“Bah! None of this makes any sense to me. I still need to get an invitation to the ball. But...how?”

“Khizim…” Karliah cocked her head. “Are you not dovahkiin, the one who saved Tamriel from a second dragon uprising?” 

The khajiit’s tail perked up in hope. “Correct! I will get an invitation with my thu'um. I will also need to get Serana a gown.” She grinned. The thief lifted a long blade leaning against the wall and sheathed it to her back, flicks of red dancing along the edge. “I have to make some outside arrangements.” 

“Wait, lass.” Brynjolf grabbed Khizim’s shoulder before she left. “Wouldn’t you like to hear how our newest footpad did?”

Khizim brightened to Jade who was still slinking in the back awkwardly. “Ah yes! Cynric came back and told me all about your work in High Rock. Welcome to the guild, breton. You will fit well here.” The guildmaster smiled, ivory fangs sharp as daggers, and jogged to the secret exit.

“All of that for nothing, I guess.” Jade rubbed the back of her neck. Khizim didn’t listen to Brynjolf’s thoughts on her work, forgetting about the new recruit.

“I wouldn’t say that, lass.” Brynjolf winked. “Now, go see your old cousin again. I have some work to do.” Brynjolf strode past her. Jade’s heart singing a song as she replayed the wink in her head.

The blue goblin who still sat on Khizim’s desk puckered its lips, mocking the smitten pickpocket. 

* * *

“Guess who…” Jade wrapped her fingers around Cynric’s eyes. She found him in the archery room of the Cistern, shooting arrows at dummies. She easily snuck behind him.

The jailbreaker lowered his bow, a smile creeping into the corners of his mouth. 

“Well I’ll be damned.” He spun around on his heels. “It’s you!” He wrapped his big arms around her, muffling the small Jade.

“I haven’t seen you in…”

“A while.” Jade laughed. The cousins, back in Daggerfall, only had one another to watch each other’s backs. So a reunion between the two thieves was bound to be a joyous one

“We have some catching up to do. Come on, let’s go get a drink.”

 The two thieves were perched in the darkest corner of the flagon, at the end of the wooden raft. Jade forced down the swill of mead as she listened to Cynric’s story of how he reached Skyrim. The empty yet bubbly embrace of nostalgia mixed with the burn of ale, as Jade recited how she decided to join Skyrim’s guild. This went on for a time, the flame of alcohol bobbing her head to almost stupor. 

When dawn was meeting dusk, Jade parted with Cynric and waddled into the Cistern. It was empty only for Karliah and some sleeping members, so the breton slumped on the first bed she saw, dizzy from drunkenness. The deprivation of sleep slapped her as she melted into the dingy furs, leaving the CIstern for a bright dream.

Brynjolf was there, in her dream, setting up a fulfilling dinner. They were in an extravagant throne hall, drapes of red encircling the two. He lit up as she saw Jade. 

“You look lovely tonight, lass.” He gently gripped her lissome hand and planted a kiss on the snow kissed skin. 

All Jade could do was nod as Brynjolf pulled a velvet chair for her to sit in. She noticed he was cloaked in the same armor Karliah wore.

“They’ll be here in a minute.” He sang, pouring mead into a golden glass. 

“Who?”

“You’ll see, my love.” Brynjolf winked.

Just as he poured another glass, an absurd figure popped from smoke at the other end of the hall. It was a man in a bright suit, and was worn as if someone cut it in half. One side a flaming red and the other a sullen purple.

“Well look what we have here! Are the little birdies ready to party?” The man snarled in an unfamiliar accent. He muttered a mother's lullaby as he strutted down the hall. A sharp panic rose in Jade. She had no clue who, or what, this person was and he was staring straight at her with a jarring way. She turned for Brynjolf, who now wore a cowl over his head, masking his rugged face so Jade could never see him again. 

In a flash, the man was next to Jade, only an inch from her face. The stench of rotten apples and jasmine inflamed her nostrils. “You know everything but nothing.” The figure hissed.

The breton, alarmed and paralyzed, could only move her eyes. Jade’s emerald pools reflected off of the yellow and slitted pupils of this man’s.

“Do you know who I am?!” The man yelled.

Before Jade could answer, a new woman appeared. One cloaked in black. She floated over the table, a crow perched on her arm. 

_ Nocturnal. _

“She will find out soon enough.” Nocturnal lulled her speech, fuzzing Jade’s hearing. The presence of these two rushed over her like the crack of thunder.

Khizim was now at the table. She wore the same armor as Brynjolf, blackness covering her face. In fact, Jade could only tell it was her because of her orange tail that danced in the air. The khajiit was setting down a bowl of apples. Karliah poofed in there as well, keeling to the daedric princess.

Jade wanted to scream. Night terrors were a rarity in her sleep, but when they did come they were blood curdling.

 She awoke, a numb sweat swathed on her forehead. 

“Was is it? A nightmare?” A raspy voice interrupted Jade’s thoughts.

It was Khizim. The guildmaster had a concerned stress laying in her eyes. Jade was relieved that the khajiit was wearing her usual black leathers.

“I’m...n-no...I mean..it’s alright. Thanks.” Jade propped herself up.

“No need to get up, even if you are on my bed…” Jade froze in shock under her condescending glare. A moment later, though, Khizim made a croaky laugh. Her voice was rough velvet against Jade’s ears.

“I am only joking. It is fine...” Khizim settled on the side of the bed. “ I see new faces come to this Guild every other day. But, something about that face of yours. You're a special one, Ruby.”

“My name’s Jade…” Jade muttered.

Khizim broke out in laughter again. “Of course! I knew that! Silly girl!...I joke again! What I am trying to say is… I see how you stare at my second in command, Jade.” 

Her heart felt as if a steel arrow pierced it, the loud deflate was the beat quickening. She was speechless. Was it that obvious? She felt like curling up again and going back to the nightmare. That terror would be better than this. 

“Oh look at you! Blushing like a rose! But it is true. I have seen how you look at him with those eyes of yours.”

“Really? You always seem so…”

“Distracted? Scatterbrained? Come on! I am guildmaster for a reason.” She clicked her claws together. “I have been caught up in finding this cowl, I barely have time to worry about my friend. The fool plays his game, but they way he does it he’ll never find someone. But look at you. His soulmate. Fate is beautiful!”

Jade’s face tied in confusion as she watched the khajiit flail about. It felt strange to Jade to hear someone talk of her and Brynjolf. It was as if Khizim cracked open Jade’s head and poured her feelings into a stew pot, mixed it together, and served it to her. But, at the same time it felt promising. Like there was something beyond the butterflies that whirled in her stomach. Something that would make Jade the happiest thief out there. 

“And sooo,” Khizim tugged a folded paper from her back. “I have this.” 

An invitation to the Solitude Masquerade was clutched in the woman’s hands. “Delvin, Vex, and some others will be working in the shadows, along with me, to find this Telso. You and Brynjolf must be my outside eyes. To find what I need to know. And it will be a great opportunity to learn to know your other half.” The khajiit’s lips curled into a smile.

Jade wanted to protest. To think there were so many reasons not to do it. She was not expecting to be thrown into something such as this..a masquerade...to find the cowl of the Grey Fox. Jade was a rookie to this guild... why should she even be in on this heist? But her heart pleaded for it. She had never been to a ball before. And to go with Brynjolf…

“It...it sounds like a good plan. Thank you, Khizim.” 

“We will steal some gowns soon. I just need to do some finishing touches. Now get up and go do a job for Delvin.” Khizim shooed her up.

Jade rubbed at the black tint she always painted around her eyes. The startling dream now was lost in the wind, as she quickly padded to go find Delvin. But, the kiss Brynjolf placed on her hand rushed back when she was him from afar, as he studied the amulet of Nocturnal in his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that these chapters are so short! I promise, things are going to get heated so they'll be much longer. Thank you for reading.


	6. Vampire

The job Delvin gave Jade was way too easy for her taste. Steal the circlet from some patron in the Bee and Barb, and return as so. With a swift whisk in the wrist, the victim was clueless and the trinket was hers. 

Whistling, Jade waltzed out of the inn and to the Riften paths. It was Jade’s favorite part of the day, where Secunda and Masser last moments were dipped in the horizon. A few minutes before the breaking of dawn. She inhaled the clear, dry air and decided it was a good time to explore her new home. 

 The lucky coin flipped between her fingers as she ambled through the market, only alone with her thoughts and the empty sky. She knew this was bad to do. To drift off into an unknown land with only her thoughts to keep company. When Jade did this is Daggerfall, she’d get lost between the peaks and stone towers, a new panic would stuff her lungs, and she’d follow the walls to get back to what she was calling home that week. It was an annoying habit that Jade couldn’t help but fall into. 

But then again, habits brought her to Skyrim. 

Jade thought of Brynjolf as she sauntered between the merchant stands, bliss clogging her vision. She recalled the last time she actually saw him. He was looking at that mysterious amulet, as he dipped his boots into the cistern water. She was too shy and nervous to approach him, following him with a green gaze to the Flagon. Jade wondered if he knew about Khizim’s plans for them to attend the masquerade together, and if he was dreading or looking forward to it. She shook her head, as to brush off her thoughts of the nord. 

She distracted herself with the Nocturnal conspiracy.  _ This Telso obviously has some affiliation with the daedra. He’s working with these mysterious archivists who hunt artifacts, after all _ . Jade thought on _.  _

_ Why was the amulet hidden, not just lying in some drawer? In fact, why was it there in the first place? If this man loves Lady Nocturnal so much, shouldn't he keep the necklace on him and not hide it? Unless it holds some power of sorts...and this cowl Khizim’s searching for isn’t no ordinary cowl. Does she know that? Of course she does...what if it holds a bad power? It is a daedric artifact after all. _

The next thing Jade knew, she was lost. She was between some line of houses and the city wall. Cursing to herself, Jade turned the way she came and hoped to find her way back to the Rat Way. The sun was now up, the two moons resting now. Morning crows flew past her head in search for food.

Footsteps. The soft padding of feet were behind her. She only had her old orcish dagger to watch her back, and even that was as dull as a Talos Priest. She quickly decided she’d just continue on, with a quicker pace in her heel.

The steps sounded closer now. She was wearing her short cape, it was made of old leather and stopped at her hips. With a smooth whip, she placed her hand on the hilt of the dagger, ready to unsheathe when necessary. 

When the stalker was at her back pocket, she turned and pointed her weapon in fury. There, she saw what she wasn’t expecting, yet unsurprising all the same.

A khajiit was looking back at her. And not an older one. One with large, pillowy eyes and tiny paws. It was a khajiit child. A boy, to be exact. He had a fluffy hat propped on his head and grey fur that surrounded a pale muzzle. He was going to pick pocket Jade, but she forgot it as soon as she saw his adorable little face.

 “And who might you be?” Jade got a flashback from meeting Sofie with Brynjolf. She was good with kids, at least she thought she was.

_ I’m good with kids...  _

“I can ask you the same thing.” The boy stood and posed. He had a spry voice, not old enough for it to scratch on your ears. But, he was giving Jade sass, something she was not used to getting from children. 

“Excuse me?”

“Ah forget it, I’m going home.” The khajiit boy spun back and trotted off. Jade was about to let him go, it if weren’t for the jingle she heard coming from the child. She swiped for her coin purse, but air had taken it’s place. Furrowed brow, she stomped to the child and pulled him by the scruff of his neck. 

“Hey!” The boy ran in place, being held back by Jade’s tight grip.

“I’ll take that back.” Jade sang, swiping the coin purse back. “I would tell you that’s wrong, but I do this thing myself. Now-”

“What do you think you’re doing?” Jade let go of the boy as she heard a distant shout. As she looked up, she saw a pensive woman scowling at the scene a few yards away. Jade quickly remembered the woman as the one who was quarreling with Khizim when she first met her.  

Panic took the place of the breath in her throat. This woman was intimidating, with glowing eyes of amber and a heavy cowl that hung over her head. And to make matters worse, the boy was definitely putting on a fake tears. He rushed to the woman and whimpered behind her back.

“Sorry! I was just-”

“You have no right to be picking on him! So what he’s khajiit? Maybe you should stop judging-” Jade did not like being blamed for something that she was not in the wrong for.

“I-I don’t! Your kid was stealing from me!” Jade held her coin purse in the air as evidence. 

The woman’s face paled. Well, not as much pale. This lady had colorless skin already. Jade did see her brows loosen from anger, though.

“Ma’Rakka! What did I say about stealing?!” She gingerly pushed him off her leg. “And stop with the show, I’ve seen it too many times to know they’re fake.” 

The boy instantly stopped his cries, and smiled up. “So what? Mama can steal, but not me?” 

Jade’s mouth opened. How did she not see this moments before? This was definitely Khizim’s son.

“Don’t sass me, Rakka. I'll deal with this when we get home.” The woman looked back to Jade in guilt. “Sorry about him, he’s known to get into trouble. I...you look familiar. Who are you?”

“I’m...I’m new to the Thieves Guild here. Maybe you saw me down there. I’m Jade.”

The woman's mouth curved to a smirk. Like she knew something about Jade. It irked the breton, making her reach for the coin. “That’s right. I’m Serana. Well...we better get going.” Serana looked down the boy and nudged her head forward. 

“Actually!” Jade spoke up. “Could you give me some directions? I’m…”

“Lost? Sure. The guild is on the way home.” Serana continued to walk, Jade briskly catching up.

“We live in Honeyside. Khizim lives there too but she’s been so busy with that damn heist.” Serana shook her head in dreadful scorn. Jade felt bad for the woman. Brynjolf said there was something between Khizim and that...vampire! 

Jade paled. She was talking with a vampire. Jade never dealt with vampires before. This was the first one the thief had ever met.

_ She is nice...and I don’t get the feeling she’s going to suck my blood.  _ Jade fell back a few steps though, her guard now up.

“So you’re with Khizim? When did you two meet?”

Serana made a breathy laugh. “That’s a  _ long _ story. I’d rather just say it was fate, blood, and that damn sun.” Jade was puzzled at the answer, but didn’t pry anymore. The rest of the walk was in silence. Jade concluded it was comfortable for this Serana, but not for her.

“Here’s your guild.” Serana looked at the grave yard. “Press the button on the tomb and go down. Probably shouldn’t have told you that but hey, take that as making up for Rakka stealing your gold."

“Mama!” A small voice shouted from behind them. Jade, as before, was both surprised and expecting it. A second khajiit child walked up to them. This one was a girl, wearing a red dress and looking up at them with sparkling blue eyes. 

“Maisha. What are you doing out here?”

“Brother was out, so I wanted to look for him.”

Serana sighed. Jade took a guess that vampires weren't used to raising children. Khajiit children, especially.

“We’re going home now. See you around, Jade.” Serana tilted her cowled head at Jade and smirked again. Jade waved goodbye to the interesting family, and pressed the button to descend to the Cistern.

* * *

 

“How did you find the secret entrance? Was it that Serana?” Jade was welcomed by Brynjolf, who still had the amulet in his hands.

“Don’t answer, lass. I know it’s a yes. Never mind that. I want to show you something.” Brynjolf smiled at her and gestured for her to follow. Anxiety crawled back into her soul. 

Jade rechecked the nerves in pause. She smiled. It wasn’t anxiety that was building up. It was excitement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The two khajiit children in this chapter are both from mods.  
> http://www.nexusmods.com/skyrim/mods/26445/?  
> http://www.nexusmods.com/skyrim/mods/25654/?
> 
> Also, again sorry for how short this chapter is. And thanks for 100 hits and all the kudos!!


	7. Dress Shopping

“Where are we going?” Jade asked.

“That dagger of yours is rather sad, lass. If you’re going to protect yourself, you need something better.” Brynjolf was by the cupboards of the Cistern. “Take this as payment for that flute. The client was overjoyed I got him one.” Brynjolf handed her a dwarven sword, spots of red emitting off the edge. It looked like a powerful blade. Jade could get used to that. 

“I don’t know what to say. Thank you, Brynjolf.”

“Of course, lass. Now this way, they’re waiting.”

He pushed open the door to the flagon.

“Jade!” Khizim shouted from the middle of the bar. Vex stood next to her. The Imperial looked very irritated, with crossed arms and hindering stare. 

_ Alright, now I’m nervous. _

“Khizim wanted me to escort you? Looks like you have some errands to run. Dress nice for me, lass.” Brynjolf winked, leaving Jade to melt in is words. The khajiit really had suspected Jade’s infatuation with Brynjolf, the new member cursing under her breath.

“We don’t have all day, footpad!” Khizim joked. Between her and Vex, the guildmaster looked  _ very _ excited. She was practically bouncing out of her black leathers.

“We. Are going. Shopping!” Khizim squealed. 

“Shopping…”

“Correct!”

“All of us? But..I thought.”

“I run this place, Jade. I know a thing or two about forgery. I made another invitation for Vex and Delvin. Just for the fun of it. Aren’t they just two lovebirds?”

“Yes, she did! Us lovebirds! For the fun of it!” Vex sneered mockingly. Delvin smiled up from the table he was sitting at, making Vex groan.

“Shopping?” Jade asked again.

“Correct!” Khizim answered the breton. “Now come, young one. We’re heading to Markarth.”

“Which is located on the opposite side of Skyrim.” Vex noted.

“Bah! I told you I have a spell!” Khizim swatted the air. “Come, you two. Hold your breath and close your eyes. It will take all my concentration. The teleportation spells are tricky ones.” The khajiit purred. 

Jade’s neck sweltered hot, as if she was standing in a Hammerfell desert. Jade never liked spells, and for two reasons only. 

One, she was awful at casting them. And two, because of the first reason, she accidentally shot a fireball to her hair once. It took months for the dark locks to grow back. And Jade’s face shape was  _ not _ suited for short hair.

She preferred not to tell anyone her opinion on magic, because the reply usually went on about her kin. How they’re the holders of magic, and that a breton should, if anything, embrace magic. 

“Khizim...do we have to t-teleport? Is that even a spell? Can’t we just take a carriage?”

“Bah! The ball is in two days and we have nothing to wear. I am dovahkiin, of course I know how to do this!”

Jade froze. She lost track of time, again. Another habit of Jade’s.

“Get close, you two. Mouth, lungs, and eyes shut!”

Jade awkwardly shuffled to the blonde imperial. Khizim, unhappy with the proximity, pushed them together closer, shoulder to shoulder. “Brace yourself!” The guildmaster’s hands erupted in blue flame as she cast magic onto the three of them. Jade shut her green eyes and prayed to Nocturnal it would be over soon.

“Haven’t been here in awhile.” Vex looked down the road. They were, Jade guessed, in Markarth. Khizim succeeded. Jade may have not liked magic, but it sure did the job. She would’ve soaked in the city’s beauty some more, if it weren’t for the empty spot where there guildmaster should have been.

“Where’s Khizim?” The breton asked, the khajiit no where in view. “Vex! What if she’s in another plane of Oblivion!? What do we-”

“There she is.” Vex sighed and pointed behind them. On the ground, Khizim was knocked out, flat on her stomach. Her fingers still twitched with blue flame. 

“Oh no!” Jade knelt to the sleeping cat. “Is she dead?”

“Of course not.” Vex snarled. “She gets like this everytime she performs a master spell…”

“How do we wake her up?”

“Allow me.” Vex squatted to the thief’s ear. “This one always works...Hey! Someone left the bread in the oven! I think it’s burning!”

In a flash, the woman's golden eyes were open wide in fear. “NO!” Khizim jumped up and smelled the air. When she saw the other two, though, her expression faltered. “Vex! Do not scare me like that!” Khizim scowled. “You know my love for baked goods is too deep to teeter with.”

 Jade stood up, several questions buzzing through her mind. She didn’t have time for the answers, because Khizim was already climbing the first steps she saw.

 

* * *

 

“The Lovely Dove. Fine Raiment, Accessories, and Gowns.” Khizim purred at the wooden sign. It was an image of a white dove, which was holding a golden thread at its beak. Jade heard another groan from Vex. “Let’s get this over with…” The imperial shoved open the bronze door.

“Is this the only dress shop in Skyrim?” Jade asked.

“The only one that has gowns…” Khizim replied. Jade’s eyes widened. “That means the store will be empty if this ball is tomorrow! Every woman attending probably got there dress from here.”

“Bah! Nonsense. Come now.” Khizim filed in through the door.

The store smelled of flowers and perfume, making Jade have a coughing fit as they stepped inside. It was a very elegant store, eerie mannequins wore big, puffy, vibrant gowns, and a high chandelier hung above their heads. A snobby woman walked down between the display, eyes narrowed and lips pursed.

Jade figured they didn’t necessarily look like normal customers of this shop. Three women, one a khajiit, all wearing thieves guild armor and some sort of blade against their hips. All looking for something pretty to wear.

_ It sounds like the start of a joke...three thieves walk into a boutique looking to buy some gowns… _

“My dearest apologies, but the list of fittings are overfilled, with the Blue Palace ball right around the corner. We do…” The greeter paused, eyeing Khizim up and down. “...have ready made gowns for you to peruse.” 

“Thank you. We will call you if help is needed.” Khizim brushed past the woman. Vex and Jade followed suit.

* * *

 

“Now go! Have fun! Pick the gown of your dreams!” Khizim raised her arms in the air, but neither Vex nor Jade moved. 

“Ugh. Alright. I’ll look for one first. Why don’t you sit there and wait while I find one.” Khizim pointed to velvet sitting, which was pointed to a bronze pedestal and three mirrors. Vex was the first to sit down, arms crossed.

Jade, on the other hand, observed the mannequins. Most of the gowns were either way to flashy and vibrant, or way too extravagant and pricey. 

They were all very pretty, but one caught Jade’s eye like diamond among sapphires. It didn’t take her long for her eyes to catch the dark green dress, after all. 

The layers below the waist were large, like most of the dresses, but the hem at the hip curved up to the waist so it was as if the skirt and ruffles flowed like a waterfall. The layers rippled with silk, a soft pattern of vines between the ridges. The top of the dress was decollete, the long sleeves starting at the fall of the shoulder and ending at the knuckles in a peak. Jade fell in love with it instantly. 

Her features may have been feminine, her heritage coming from grace, but she was never effeminate. The thief was as modest and reserved as one could get. But when she saw the rich, emerald green fabric and the ruffles of the hem, her eyes sparkled in adoration. 

“That looks like something you’d wear.” Vex was standing beside her, Jade jumping in surprise. The scare went quick, they were all practiced in sneaking, after all. 

“You think so?” Jade’s cheeks flushed rosy pink. “It does look pretty…”

“I know Brynjolf will like it. He loves the color green. Ugh, what am I saying.”

“Are they heading to Solitude now?” Jade initiated some small talk.  _ Small talk is good. _

“Khizim got a carriage for Delvin, Brynjolf, and Karliah. So he's, they are on their way.”

“None of the other members? I’m the newest one yet Khizim is inviting me to the ball.” Jade muttered.

“This is only the first part of getting this mask. The other members are working on the sidelines. But, I thought the same thing,” Vex swayed back to her seat. “I’m guessing she sees something in you. Don’t know what in gods name it is, but it’s something.”

They heard a curtain draw back and Khizim step on the pedestal. Jade and Vex’s mouths dropped in shock as they looked ahead of them.

Khizim was wearing the most pinkest, rambunctious dress that had probably ever graced Nirn. Jade couldn’t even compare it to anything, it was so bright and colorful. The sleeves puffed to her ears and the skirt of the gown was so wide, no one could fathom how she even walked. Jade stifled a giggle. This almighty dragonborn, master of darkness, larceny, someone who could kill Jade with a touch (if she wanted to), was wearing an idiotic dress that she was actually considering wearing to a ball.

Jade turned to Vex, who was most likely thinking the same thing. They shared a look.

“So! What do you think?”

“Khizim, I am going to be perfectly honest with you.” Vex coughed. “Pink is not your color.”

The khajiit wasn’t wearing her hood, so Jade could finally see her ears and head. The master thief had no locks of hair, but her orange ears perked up in confusion. “Do you think? Hmm...you think it would. Perhaps it clashes _too_ much with the pigment of my fur. Let me discover something else. 

As Khizim went back to the the curtain, Jade and Vex shared a quiet laughing fit.

* * *

 

Many times did Khizim come to them in eye spraining, humongous, ill-fitting gowns. And many times did Vex and Jade shake their heads in sync. She left the area in frustration, the wide dresses tripping over the balls of her feet. 

But, on the fifteenth dress, Khizim finally took their breaths away. 

The khajiit walked to them in a elegant, simple, ball gown the shade of night. It wrapped around her waist perfectly, the layers minimal, yet still a classic skirt for a ball room. They swished up as she twirled for them. The chest had onyx jewels and embroidery stitched on the stomach.

Khizim looked like the embodiment of night, slayer of day. 

Jade clapped in joy. The breton had gotten comfortable watching the catwalk Khizim was putting on, and laughing with Vex. The infiltrator was rather nice once you got to know her. For the first time since she came to Skyrim, she wasn't nervous. Bliss flowed through her as if she was in a dream never wanting to end.

“You look beautiful, Khizim.” Jade cooed.

“That's the one, alright.” Vex uncrossed her arms.

“I agree.” Even though she had fur, Jade could see her blush. 

“Thank you girls. Now go find one Vex.” 

Khizim changed, and took Vex’s place in her seat. 

“Really Jade, do you think it looks good? They are all expecting the dragonborn to look the best.”

“It does, Khizim. It looks  _ really  _ beautiful.”

The khajiit smiled. 

“Khizim?” The question had been irking her for hours in the back of her thoughts. 

“Yes?”

“Why did you pick me to attend the ball? I know it's more than just me and Brynjolf getting along.” 

Khizim stared back at Jade, not expecting the question. The khajiit the inhaled the flowery air.

“I have a feeling Jade. Something is going to happen at this ball. We need some to keep watch, I have to kidnap this Telso, and then we have to interrogate him all in the same night. This will be difficult. But you and your pretty face will make sure no one interrupts this. If anything, I gave my newest one the easiest job.”

Jade wasn't satisfied with the answer, but subject quickly changed when Vex walked through. 

The woman was wearing a slim, grey gown. It was even simpler than Khizim’s, a slight silken sheen on the layers. It was long sleeved, and ended below the collar, accentuating the curves on the Imperials body. Khizim squealed in joy, jumping up and surveying the gown from all angles. 

“This one looks ravishing! There may be better options, though-”

“No no no. This one is great.” Vex rushed back to the changing room, unwilling to try on another gown.

_ It’s my turn now… _

Jade, found the same green dress she was looking at before on a different mannequin. With the worker not in sight, the thief quietly took it off the display and carried it behind the velvet curtain. She slipped it up her dainty torso, the gown fitting perfectly. Her small, round chest filled the top and her white waist crept into every stitch. It was stiff, but Jade could manage. The pickpocket tried to hide her grin as she walked out for Vex and Khizim. 

Jade’s comfort and confidence washed away like a swig of milk as the two stared at her. She awkwardly reached for her coin, forgetting that she was wearing a ballgown and not the usual Thieves guild leathers.

“Jade...you look amazing.” Khizim ended the silence and tilted her head up in awe. Jade felt her face redden like a tomato.

“You look like you should be in a Brothel! Uhh...I meant that in a good way…” Vex still stared with wide eyes at the dressed up breton.

“Thank you..” Jade placed a loose lock of hair behind her ear. 

“No need to look at anymore for you, Jade. That’s the one. Now come! We must get to Solitude. The others will be at the Rendezvous soon.” Khizim said.

“What about the dresses?”

“We're stealing them, of course. I drugged that woman’s wine ages ago. Now quickly change!”

_ Of course. We were never going to buy this dresses. She’s genius. _

“Shadowmere is out by the stables.”

“Shadowmere?”

“My horse. Oh you're going to adore her. She loves apples.”

“What about these dresses?” Vex held her grey gown as if it was a wet dog. 

“We can't just fold them, and people will see that we're stealing them if we carry...” Jade added. 

Khizim was lost in thought for moments. Then a devious grin spread on her face like butter on bread.

* * *

 

“Do not get the dresses muddy, ladies!” Khizim hissed.

_ We actually went with this idiotic plan! _

The three thieves were all wearing the elegant (and expensive) ball gowns out of the Lovely Dove. It was the best plan, even how ridiculous it was. 

“If we have no place to put them, we must wear them.”

Khizim concluded.

So there they were, trying to avoid getting their dresses dirty as they wound down the turns of Markarth. 

Save for Vex, who angrily stopped down the steps, not caring if mud got caked to the fabric. 

Jade wrapped her black hooded cape around the emerald dress, attempting to hide from the stares of passing people.

“Halt!” A nosy guard had suddenly froze in front of Khizim. “Not everyday do I see three women all wearing ball gowns on a stroll, especially one who, rumors, is a member of the Thieves Guild.”

Even though Khizim’s back was facing Jade, she could still feel those eyes glowering at the dumbfounded guard.

“Officer! You know me! Savior of Tamriel, couldn’t you just let us pass? This once?”

“Oh? So now you’re admitting to crime? Sorry, but looks l-”

Before one could blink, Khizim had a slitted dagger at the guard's throat.

“I swear to Talos, if you do not let me pass I will gut you here, and then I will go to Sovngarde and do the same to your insides until Alduin comes back a third time!" Khizim hissed.

“Guards! We have another Kitty Problem.”

Khizim produced an ugly growl bubbling in the back of her throat, signaled for the two to follow, and pushed the guard off the elevated ground they were on.

“Quick! Let us go!”

“Here!” Khizim gently, yet as quickly as she could, shoved open the doors to leave Markarth.

“Which horse is yours?” Jade out of breath pointed to the stable.

“Hey!” The thick accented voice of a guard came from behind.

“Take a guess!” Vex shouted. The Imperial ran-walk up to a brilliant mare, her mane and coat the shade of darkness. It wasn't just a stingy, old black stallion with a matty black coat. This one’s color was dead as night, making Jade think of the release of death. She got even more lost when she saw the mare’s eyes were a bright red, as if it was blood shed on a black canvas. 

“I think all three of us can ride, if Vex sits on my lap.” Khizim teased, rushing to te horse.

“Never.” Vex snarled. 

“Now how in gods name are we going to get up there?” Jade asked. 

“You have the widest gown, so I'll hoist you up, you sit first and sideways.” Khizim squatted as far as she could (a mere three inches) and cupped her hands for Jade to leap.

“You sure, Khizim?” 

“Bah! Of course I am sure! Now come and jump!” 

Jade tightly grabbed the khajiit’s shoulders, one foot on her paw like hands. With a jump, and Vex’s support, Jade got onto the steed, sitting across Shadowmeres saddle. 

“I'll go next.” Khizim carefully raised her leg.

“I have to sit on the rear?” Vex exclaimed. 

“Yes! As punishment for being a bad sport.” Khizim was still trying to raise her leg, Vex sighing. 

“Help me, Jade.” The Breton gripped Khizim’s arms. It was quite the scene, Khizim being pulled by Jade and pushed up by Vex. Guards began to pour out of Markarth, swords unsheathed. 

She finally was on the horse, except on her stomach and across like Jade. 

“We’re on the go here! No time to adjust.” Vex said as she elegantly jumped on the back of Shadowmere. With a kick from Vex, the steed was off, leaving the guards in dust.

“To Solitude, Shadowmere!” Khizim yelled, her head  _ very _ close to Shadowmere’s legs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teleportation magic and Shadowmere make travelling across Skyrim much quicker. Thanks for reading, I have been appreciating all the comments and kudos :)


	8. Aurora

"You couldn't have gotten two rooms?"

"Thieves can sometimes be cheap, lass..."

"Nonsense! I got this room for free."

All of the thieves that Khizim had ordered for the mission were cramped in a single room of the Winking Skeever. Delvin, Vex, Karliah, Brynjolf, Cynric, and two others Jade had never talked to were situated in the suite, rather uncomfortable in the tight, furnished room. The three women had changed back to their leathers, letting their bodies breath from the lengthy journey. Jade’s back was pressed next to the door, and she had let her braid loose after the weathered trip. Hair now flowed across her shoulders like a canopy of obsidian, as she stroked the ridges of her lucky coin. 

Then her eyes locked on him. Tinges of envy swarmed within her as she saw Brynjolf standing next to Karliah sitting at a desk. He had his knuckles (and Jade's eyes) glued to his hips as he watched the scrambling Khizim. 

During the long and unbearable ride on Shadowmere to Solitude, Jade had gotten lost in her thoughts yet again, her mind drifting to Brynjolf. 

It was a debate between heart and mind, and her heart was victorious. Jade could now admit within; she was crushing on Brynjolf. She didn't know why or how, all she knew was that she couldn't help the bursting feeling and would try to confide them within her like a lock box with a lost key. 

Jade snapped back to reality when she heard Vex's sneer. 

"Can we hurry this up already? Tomorrow is this thing so we gotta...get ready." Her snarl turned to sigh as she remembered the ballgown she must wear to the Masquerade.

Khizim sighed, rolling out a map of the Blue Palace on the bed. She crossed her legs as well, taking a deep breath. 

"Sapphire! Cynric! Thrynn! You three will be situated in the kitchen. You take care of the chefs, and get ready for when we kidnap Telso." Khizim tapped her sharp nail onto a map of the Blue Palace. 

"Karliah! I want you in the shadows. Watch with those dazzling eyes of yours for obstacles. Eliminate any who interfere with the plan. You know our signs." Khizim scratched her nose and Karliah copied the motion. 

"Delvin, Vex, Brynjolf, Jade! You will be attending the ball, and locating this Telso. Mingle, eat, dance. You are the eyes." 

Jade blushed when Khizim sung the word "dance". She insisted Brynjolf wouldn’t...ask...but deep down-

"Now let us get to specifics.” The khajiit motioned for the thieves to clear their spot, muttering into the map and pointing at places. This went on for a long while, the sole of Jade’s feet feeling as if under beds of searing rocks. In fact, Brynjolf soon stood and crossed to leave, smirking at Jade as he swung apart the wooden door.

_ Follow him... _ A voice called. Jade’s rosy cheeks flushed to milky white. That was  _ not _ her voice that said that...she did not think that. She tried to recognize it but couldn't, as if an invisible string was pulling on the back of her brain.

_ You heard me... _ the voice called again. Sharp panic froze her chest. She’d definitely faint or scream if she heard it again. The presence of the voice was so strong, so menacing, that she’d comply. She was forced to, as if every letter of the orders was forcing her to grab the knob of the door. With a quick glance of the room, Jade quietly out, staring to her feet.

Her eyes were interrupted, though, when she saw black leather boots step in front of her. 

"Oh. It's you again." The familiar voice made Jade look up. It was the vampire, Serana. Jade was surprising relieved to hear a voice that wasn't coming from her head.

Jade smiled gingerly to the woman, sliding to let her pass. But the woman stood there, arms crossed.

“You’re attending the ball?” The mysterious woman asked.

“...yes. Why?”

“I am as well. I don’t know why Khizim is making me come. I guess she thinks kidnapping some man at a dumb masquerade will be a romantic date.”

“Well, you know Khizim. The date planner..” Jade joked. A sudden pounding knocked her skull, palm to hand in pain. Instanlty, she knew it was the voice.

“You alright?”

“I’m fine...thanks.”

“Here.” The vampire held an object of black feathers. It was shaped like a raven’s face, the beak dipping to the nose and the sides fluffed and perked in ebony feathers.

“I had an extra one. It suits you.”

Jade had no time to thank or ask her about it, the woman was now brushing past. Jade caught the scent of blood and rose, but hurriedly padded down the steps to find Brynjolf.

The inn was empty save for a few lousy patrons, the thief not in sight. Jade went to the bartender and asked where the man went. He pointed to the exit and Jade followed the finger. She was rushing now, the pounding in her head getting worse, like a dungeon gate slamming closed for eternity. 

She needn’t ask anyone for directions, for her mind forced her head to turn up and straight to Brynjolf, who was looking over a balcony by the Blacksmiths. Jade quickly scurried up the steps.

“Oh. It’s you, lass.” Brynjolf smiled as Jade stood from a distance. And like that, the throbbing pain that had been hashing her brain washed away like the rush of a stream. Jade finding this release of pain relaxing, stood against her nerves and situated herself next to Brynjolf.

“You alright?”

“I’m fine.” Brynjolf answered. “I heard this scheme too many times to count, all I needed was a breath of air. Besides, all those thieves stuck in a small room can get yourself a little headache.”

 “Ha.Tell me about it.” Jade smiled. They stared up at the sky in silence, a purple aurora had began to envelope the stars, a beautiful skyline now enrapturing their eyes. There’s one thing she could admit: Skyrim had beautiful night skies.

“What do you think it means?” Brynjolf asked without taking his eyes from the stars. She had never seen him so focused, not even when he was studying the amulet or checking off papers. It made her heart dance even more. 

“You mean the sky? Is it supposed to mean something?”

“Likely not. I’m not religious, never was. But when me and Khizim became Nightingales with Karliah, I started to see things a little differently. Maybe that purple is Nocturnal telling us something. I mean, that hidden amulet, tomorrow the night of her glory, it is all…”

Jade didn’t know what to say first. They were….Nightingales? She had heard that name before, maybe in a book? And a second later it shut over her. She knew _exactly_ what a Nightingale was. How did she know? Was it that voice again?  

“Perhaps we’ll find out tomorrow?” Jade answered. With that, Brynolf turned his dreamy gaze to Jade. It was a look of sentient, something stirring inside of him. 

_ Is that how I look at him?  _

“Aye, something’s going to happen tomorrow at that ball. I can feel it.” His face knitted with feeling quickly morphed back to it’s usual, sly expression. “And I think me and you will have some fun ourselves, right lass?”

Jade knew he could see her flushed face through the twilight. “Come on. Let’s go get some rest.” He gently touched her back for her to lead on.

But those thoughts and that voice strummed in her like a lute. What Brynjolf had said made her ponder even more. Perhaps Telso would answer their questions. About the amulet, about the cowl.

* * *

 

“I have been looking for you!” Khizim hissed to Brynjolf. “Here is your mask, you dumdum.” She shoved a mask of a fox into his hands.

“Now go.” She shooed Brynjolf away and spun to face Jade.

“I can tell you were talking to him, your cheeks are redder than a tomato. Do not worry, tomorrow will be your opportunity to get closer to red fox” 

“One second...” Serana’s voice came out from the shadows. The room they were planning in was now empty, save for the three women.

_Great. Now the Guildmaster and her Vampire mistress know about my feelings_  

“You... _ like _ Brynjolf? Huh. Alright then.”

“What?” Jade’s nerves got the best of her.

“Nothing.” Serana smiled and sunk back to her seat in the shadows.

“Ohh ignore Serana. She means no harm. Now go get your beauty sleep.” Khizm smiled her pearly fangs, Jade parting ways with the two.

She braided her hair back to its dark twist, splashed warm water against her face, and fell into a light slumber.

It was where she left it, a red dining hall. Brynjolf, Khizm, and Karliah all now sitting around the table, eating their dinner. They were clad in mysterious armor, what Jade now knew was the cloak of the Nightingales. The lady with the raven, who Jade now automatically knew to be Nocturnal, was at one head of the table, drinking tea. The man in the funny suit was on the opposite, slicing cheese. 

_ I won’t talk...I’ll wait… _

“You won’t talk?!” The man yelled, stabbing his knife into the red table cloth. “I sad that once in a different life, now look where that ended.” The remark made the man go into a laughing fit. 

“Sheogorath, stop with your petty drabble. I still have a question for you.” Nocturnal demanded. 

“Ooo a question? I  _ hate  _ questions! They’re like riddles except more boring. Go on then!”

Nocturnal stood. “What does my cowl have to do with  _ you.” _

“You didn’t ask that in a question, Miss. I’m afraid you’re all out of questions then-”

Jade woke before Sheogorath could finish, cold sweat sticking to her. New questions popped into her mind all of a sudden. Jade would not have time for them, the green dress that was hung up reminded her of where she had to be that very evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say I'm really sorry for how long this took me to post! I was out of town for one week, and was busy the next. But...I promise to make it up to you guys because next chapter will be what we've all been waiting for...the Ball!!


	9. A Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter, let's imagine the Blue Palace actually has a very elegant ballroom somewhere in the back lol. I just couldn't imagine these scenes in that front room or in the courtyard ;)

Entering that green dress a second time was like stepping into a world of debauchery and strain. Reality hit her like an arrow to the stomach. She was attending a ball in Solitude, and she hadn’t even been in Skyrim for a week. But, then she remembered what would happen if the coin had landed on Tiber Septim. If he had told her to stay home. 

_ I’d be scraping by pockets until caught by the guard again. That’s for sure… _

But here she was, wound up between tight green fabric and heavy perfume, about to go to a masquerade with the man she had been crushing on since day one. In fact, Jade’s mission of stealing secrets and aiding in locating Telso was brutally forgotten amidst the nerves and excitement of attending the ball with Brynjolf. She felt like the giddy breton girl she was just a few years ago, a spry urchin with impractical hopes that were washed away by maturity and reality. It was as if those hopes invited themselves back into Jade along with her neck-breathing fearfulness…

Her daydreaming was halted by a sharp tug at her scalp.

“Ow!”

“Oh toughen up I’m almost done…” The thief named Sapphire had been brushing her hair, which Jade was going to wear in her usual side braid, except in a more formal style.

Jade winced through watering eyes as the woman untangled a tight knot. “By the nine your hair is a skeevers nest…”

The pick-pocket ignored the comment, stifling a whimper of pain. 

_ She’s no good at small talk.. _ . 

“You know...I have no idea why Khizim picked you for such a high stakes job.”

“I’ve been asking myself the same-” Jade was cut off by the two handed tug on her head. “-thing.”

“It’s not to test you out...to risky to do that...hmm.” Sapphire pondered.  “Maybe you were  _ that  _ good on that heist with Brynjolf in Windhelm…” she continued.

Jade kept quiet the rest of the time, Sapphire's comments making her think. 

 

_ It is ominous..why did Khizim want me along with her three best guild members…? It’s not just because of Brynjolf… _

“Done.” Sapphire stood from her seat and handed Jade a mirror. Her hair was draped elegantly, the neat strands of dark brown flowing over her chest, her long bangs lifted up.

She looked beautiful, even if it would take another era to admit it herself.

“I did pretty good this time. Now go put on your mask and find your date.”

Jade flushed at the order, thanking her and grabbing the raven’s mask as she scurried out the room.

 

Jade found Khizim in the room where she handed out the orders. She was tying a cat mask onto her face.

“Ha ha! You get it? I will wear a cat mask because I am-”

“Yes dear, we heard the joke a thousand times.” Serana was applying red tint to her lips over a silver hand mirror. The vampire was clad in an elegant deep red dress, with velvet sleeves the flowed down to her wrists. She had a black shawl between her arms, light muslin wrapping her up to be a package of temptation. A mask similar to Jade’s was next to her, it was more simple with a longer beak.

Vex and Karliah were there as well, the dunmer trying to help Vex into the gown.

“I’ll thank Nocturnal tonight for not letting me where  _ this _ …” Karliah muttered as she forcefully tied the ribbon on Vex’s waist.

“Yes! Lucky you.” The imperial snarled in reply. She was wearing a gray mask, the ends flaring up in curls 

“Are you guys done?”

“What? You’re already done? How?”

“What can I say, I get ready quick.” Jade grabbed the back of her neck and laughed.

“Never mind that. My my, Jade. You look ravishing. You will be the emerald of the ball.” Khizim had finished tying the back of her mask, coming up to Jade. “Do good tonight, my dear.”

* * *

 

Khizim, Vex, Serana, and Jade left the Winking Skeever clad in flowing gowns and determined stares. Well, except for Jade. Her head was higher than the stars that night. Her thoughts still skipped to Brynjolf. 

“Where’s Delvin and Brynjolf?” Vex asked.

“There are in the Courtyard already, waiting for their lovely arrivals. As so are the others. They must get servant's uniforms afterall.” Khizim purred under the ebony mask.

Jade’s pulse quickened as they neared the courtyard of the Blue Palace, as if a warm hearth was placed under her chest, her heart jumping to not catch aflame. 

And there Brynjolf stood. He wore a fancy black suit, fine clothing that Jade got the impression he stole. He was wearing the light fox mask as Khizim directed, the only way Jade knew it was him was because of his flaming hair and broad shoulders, how he had his knuckles on his hips like always. Jade was lost in admiration. It couldn’t have gotten more official. She was smitten.

“You’re smiling.” Serana made a breathy laugh as she brushed past her, that scent of blood and rose wafted to Jade’s nose. 

Delvin stood rigidly next to Brynjolf as well, his arms folded. He had formidable grin under the mask he wore as Vex approached. 

“Let’s just get this over with.” Vex threaded her arm through his and began to march across the Courtyard, rather forcefully.

“Lovebirds, I say.” Khizim cooed and embraced Serana as they walked to the palace doors, “The others are in now, changing into the correct garb as we speak. Come now.” Nobles gasped and whispered as the couple stepped between them.

Jade's breath tightened as she looked to see Brynjolf’s arm out for her to hold. For her to lock with. For her to touch.

“Is something wrong, lass?” 

“No! Not at all!”  _ Think of something to say.  _ A subtle pulse bated her brain, signs of that discomfort from the night before reentering. That hissing voice waiting to terrorize her. 

“I just never been to a ball. A Masquerade at that...”  Jade could see his eyes shining under his mask.

“Trust me, there's nothing to fret about. Let's go, they're waiting.”

Jade quickly looped her hand around his bicep. Of course, it was just as she imagined it to be. She had always noticed how built the man was. 

_ But to feel how...burly…. _

Jade shook her head at the thought and stepped as cordially as she could.

The nobles that had made home in the courtyard had either given them strange looks, or simply ignored them. The members expected this. They were thieves. They were good at blending in, even with flamboyant drab. The masks they wore only helped them in this mission. 

They had finally caught up with Khizim and Serana who were showing the guard an invitation. 

“Not to worry…” Brynjolf whispered as he kindly pulled out a folded parchment from his suit. 

The guard scowled as he sized up the couple, but let them though in the end. 

 

It was the most extravagant sight she had ever seen. Heavy chandeliers flew above their heads, the sparkling dim lights creating an atmosphere of elegant lifestyle. Round white tables hugged the far walls of the room, the ball floor massive and filled with wound up people clad in frilly suits. An orchestra was strumming their lutes and banging their drums, right next to a long and mouth-watering banquet to make any beggar collapse in joy. 

Having the mind of any thief, Jade spotted the golden decanters and furnishing that stretched across the tableau of beauty, eyes round in wonder.

“Let’s find the others. Judging them, they already claimed a table.” In one fluid motion, Brynjolf’s hand was pressed against Jade’s waist, the breton thanking her mask for hiding the blossoming blush.

They easily spotted the group, Khizim already with glasses of wine in her hand.

“Let us all agree we must not get _too_ intoxicated during this...but this is a ball afterall.” Khizim hiccuped as she downed a glass of alto wine in one swallow  

Brynjolf kindly pulled a chair for Jade, smiling at Khizim’s soon to be drunkenness

“If it weren’t for Telso, it’d be a free for all in here…” Vex had her chin sitting on her palm, as she inspected a golden fork between her fingers.

“You can say that again.” Delvin retorted. “Would you care to dance, Vex? I bet some of these fools have a few pockets jinglin’ with gold."

“ _ Now  _ you’re speaking my language.” Vex briskly scooted out of her seat and locked arms with Delvin, stepping to the dance floor.

And so moments passed, Serana, Brynjolf, and Jade chatting intensively, Khizim snatching more glasses of wine from the waiters that passed. The talk halted when one waiter slapped Khizim’s hand away.

“Hey! I am the Dragonbor-!”

“It’s Karliah. And I am noticing none of you are actually working on finding Telso.”

Khizim shot up straighter than an arrow, ears perking. 

“We must work to-hic-gether! I need to find the dunmer. The cowl depends on it.” Khizim snatched Serana's hands and dragged her to the ballroom floor.

“We have the kitchen ready, Brynjolf. I’m starting to get looks from others so you must find him quick.” Karliah solemnly padded away from the table leaving the two to an open question. Jade’s bones were practically shaking. 

_ He’s going to ask. He’s going to- _

“Alright there, lass?”

“What? Oh! Heh I’m fine. Want to-”

“Dance? Aye, I’d like that.”

Jade placed her hand into Brynjolf’s, her whole self glowing with fate and suspense. 

 

The moment that followed was one of the best things that had ever happened in her small, sweeping life.

The room had blurred with excitement, the only thing her round eyes could make out were the whirling light beams around them.

All she could feel was the pull of his strong grip and brushing past the flurry of ballroom dancers, a cascade of light and the smell of perfume tining her eyes. 

All she could hear was the blaring orchestra and a golden chuckle from Brynjolf as he raised her hand in the air, his other on her, as if it belonged there and could never part with that piece of her.

All she could taste was the wine they had drank at the table, the reason to why they were rushing and bouncing to dance.

And all she wanted was for her to be pressed to Brynjolf, for him to dip her into her passion for his lust and stay there forever.

 

“You! A.. _ thief _ …are really enjoying this!” Jade laughed under a hush. She was almost pressing to Brynjolf, who was looking down at her with his rugged smile.

“Aye, I do so admire the life of the rich. How they earned their spot on the mountain of septims.” He chortled.

The breton giggled. She had never seen him that happy before. And yet again, she could admit to all of Tamriel. 

 

Jade had  _ fallen  _ for this man.

 

Time had passed as Brynjolf gracefully drew Jade around the floor. 

“I didn’t know you danced, Brynjolf.” Jade had been spending most of her time staring at her feet.

“It is actually pretty simple, lass, once you get the hang of it. I just do what they’re doing.” He nodded his head to the surrounding couples. Jade could even make out Khizim and Serana, who seemed to be having a lot of fun. Well, more like Khizim hauling Serana around in a tango skip. 

“That simple, huh? At least I have  _ you  _ showing me the ropes.” Jade blushed as soon as she heard the flirtatious tone escape her lips. Brynjolf breathed in reply. “I’m pretty good at it too, aren’t I?” Brynjolf quickly spun Jade around as if she was a ball of emerald twine. When the daze of her twirl brought her back, the Nord pressed her to be against him, as if he read her mind to what she yearned.

“Perhaps I can teach you some more things.” He whispered, their faces only inches away.

Suddenly, the mask was not enough to cover Jade’s redness. The heat emitting from her cheeks was enough to make him know he was doing his job.

 

“There you are!” Vex hissed. The couple turned to see the Imperial and Delvin holding each other.

“What is it?” Brynjolf scanned the two.

“We...well _I_ , found the bastard. Karliah got him into the kitchen. Khizim wants everyone there. Come on!” Vex snapped.

And so did Jade snap back to reality, the pressure from Brynjolf’s build leaving her, Jade’s heart shrinking in grievance.

 

She sighed and followed the crowd, ready to see what their rather tipsy superior had in store for this Telso.


	10. Interrogation

"I will ask you once more, you slimy Dunmer of a man!" The familiar hisses of the Guild Master welcomed the three of them as they sneaked into the kitchen. They were unnoticed by Khizim, Karliah, and Delvin who were crowded around a shadowed dark elf tied to a chair in the center of the room. Jade couldn't help but notice a pile of unconscious servants in the corner.

 

"Khizim, is this really a good idea to...interrogate him here?" Karliah inched towards her. "Any one could just walk in here. We should-"

"Hush!" Khizim snapped. 

"There's no time to drag this filth out of here!" But the other five thieves knew this was a lie. There was a back door to the kitchen, and they could all easily sneak their way out. Yet there was a gleam of desperation and hunger in Khizim's eyes, her fingers twitching as if the Grey Fox's cowl was Telso himself. 

 

"Guard the door, Jade." Delvin nodded, someone finally recognizing their arrival. Jade backed to the entrance, a nervousness creeping in her. If someone were to come in...it would be hard to explain why the most sketchy looking guests of the ball were circled around a nervous looking dunmer.  Because his back was to her, Jade couldn't see Telso's face, only long greasy hair tied at the top of a head and grey hands twitching for the straps that bound them. He raised his slumped head up slowly, looking up to Khizim. 

 

"Yes. I'll agree with your friend there that this is an awful setting for this." The dark figure spoke in a snide tone. "I'd hope this would take place somewhere more secluded!"

 Khizim replied to this by punching the face of the man, blood splattering the floor.

 Jade let out a small gasp, but the rest of the spectators sighed or rolled their eyes. They were obviously used to this sort of behavior. 

 "You will not talk smart with me, little man!" Growled Khizim. 

"Now, before I unsheathe my claws, tell me. Where are the archivists?"

Telso paused, head rising to look up at her. Then, let out a bristling laugh. "I'll say it again. Why would you care about those Imperial slobs?" He paused, surveying the glowering khajiit. "Well, I guess a feral cat like you would..." 

As Jade began to dread what would happen next, she quickly turned her focus to peek out through the lock. She heard another hit to flesh and a spluttering cough. 

 "He won't do us any good with no teeth!" Vex snarled. 

"Enough of these games! Call me feral all you want, because I will act as such if you do not tell me where they are!" Khizim said shrilly. The crowd motioned for Khizim to lower her voice as Jade looked back to see the Guildmaster only inches from Telso's face, fangs bared as if ready to rip him apart. 

"As much as I despise those gibbering fools, I swore to not speak of any information regarding their destinations. Now please, your breath reeks of mead!"  

Khizim, whose hands were sprawled on the arms of the chair, flung it back so it was knocked to the tiles. She flattened her palm in front of her, sparks etching across them.

 

"Khizim," Brynjolf cut in. "We can't kill the lad! We have to get him out of here, or all our work would've been for nothing." 

Khizim narrowed her eyes, surveying Brynjolf with both curiosity and disgust, her hand still blazing purple. "It seems I am the only one who cares for the paragon, yes? And who says it was our work? I don't remember you spending hours of your time-"

 

The rest of Khizim's words faded in Jade's ears as she spotted a servant approaching the kitchen only a few feet away. 

"Someone's coming!" She whispered to the group. But the others didn't hear her, watching the boiling feud between Khizim and Brynjolf. 

 

_Let him come in, we can knock him out._ Jade thought. But that would risk people outside seeing the scene. 

Hesitating and cursing under her breath, Jade slid out of the door. Fortunately, with a whirring group in front of her, the servant didn't notice her come from the kitchen.

"Excuse me, but could I ask of you to escort me to where the wine is? I didn't see any at the banquet table." The words didn't even process through her mind, as if her tongue came up with them. 

_What kind of question is that?_

"Of course M'lady. They are over there!" He pointed across the hall where a large table of flowing wine stood.  Jade hesitated for a moment, excitement and dread both increasing in height within her. 

"Too lazy to guide me, are you!" Jade stuck her nose to the air. Only having one second to think of what to say to make him not enter the kitchen. The argument brewing between Khizim and Brynjolf seemed to be reaching a level people from the outside could hear. as the servant looked across Jade's shoulder.

"I will have a word with this to your superior, I assure you!"

"M'am!" The servant flustered. "My apologies. Right this way..." and he hesitantly guided her to the wine.

 

Jade prayed to any god that she bought them all time to leave. But the way the conversation was going between Brynjolf and Khizim, she doubted it. With a goblet of wine in her hand, Jade set off back to the kitchen.

* * *

 

The Breton sighed relief and joy as she spotted Brynjolf a good way from the kitchen door, his face flushed with what seemed to be anger. Jade approached him. 

"Should I ask you where you went? Or will you just run off again?" Brynjolf looked down at Jade with glowering eyes, her heart skipping to despair. 

"A waiter was coming to the door, so I distracted him. I just hoped I bought you all time."

 And with that, Brynjolf's angry eyes softened, pulling Jade out of distraught just as quick as she entered it. 

"I...shouldn't have thought otherwise. Aye, and that you did. Khizim finally agreed to get him out of there. Everyone else is leaving to the carriage. I came to look for you..." He smirked looking at the goblet of wine. "I'm gonna need some of that before we head off. Shall we?" Brynjolf helped himself to wine as Jade took a sip of hers. The sense of overflowing joy and nervousness she felt when he pulled her to dance soon returned to Jade's consciousnesses. It felt as if they knew one another for years, laughing and filling themselves up with the noble delicacies. Time was soon lost in their talk and delight, and it pained Jade when Brynjolf had finally noticed. 

"Damn!" Brynjolf looked around. "We've been at this for way too long, they probably went off without us." The nord laughed.

The familiar rush of lust flew over Jade. "Is that a bad thing?" She asked. 

"We better get going." Brynjolf, with a mischievous look from her remark, nodded for Jade to follow him. 

Regardless of the stress accumulating in her new home, and even her own acclimation to a new way of life, Jade would have not changed one thing about the night. Walking arm and arm with the man she felt so much affection for and a yearn to see their future, she almost skipped to the kitchen door. Brynjolf slowly reached for the knob, Jade keeping a keen eye for witnesses. Suddenly, before they could slip past to certainty, an overbearing wave of dread and fear washed over Jade. She could tell Brynjolf sensed this too, as he looked back in stern curiosity. Jade was about to do the same until a pointed, obsidian arrow flew into Brynjolf’s shoulder, the flow of scarlet corrupting the black of his cloak, the moment taking place mere seconds before Brynjolf wrapped his hand around the door handle. 

Fear and dread eliminated any trace of the joy Jade felt mere seconds ago, as if she had never experienced happiness in her entire life. Warmth was replaced with the icy call of death. Brynjolf grasped his shoulder in pain, and with a swift move lunged to throw Jade back, his eyes reading also with worry and anger.  The two thieves looked up to find the source of the arrow and upon the chandelier that hung from the center of the ball room ceiling held a figure in tight black leather with a menacing bow, accompanied by two curious silhouettes on either side.  The figure in the center, one hand now on the chain that held the chandelier, stood between the candles. Though they were yards away, Jade could sense the glowering blue eyes of the culprit who injured the nord.

"Your time has come to an end, scum! Prepare yourself for the wrath of Sithis!" The figure shrilled as loud as it could, a scratchy, shrill voice echoing the halls. 


	11. Assassin

“Come on!” Jade spluttered grabbing hold of Brynjolf and trying to pull him to the kitchen door. Her higherup was leaking blood into her hands and she had no nack for combat; she would let the guards handle the situation. The last thing they needed was attention drawn to themselves. But the only reply she got from Brynjolf was a pained grunt and a step forward. 

“This is...Khizim’s doing.” Brynjolf breathed, wincing up to the figures on the chandelier. 

“We don’t have time for this!” Jade screamed. And she was right. A gasping crowd had begun to circulate the thieves and shouts pointed to the chandelier. Jade’s heart began to pound as worried eyes fell on the two. Concerned Imperials were approaching the injured Brynjolf, and Jade was considering abandoning the whole journey altogether. That until a hot wisp of air signified another arrow, zooming past Jade and into a bystander. Jade shrieked with the crowd, pulling the heavy Brynjolf a second time. He stumbled back, hesitant. He stared into Jade’s eyes the shape hard to read as pain strained his face. Finally, he accepted the force of Jade and was about to back into the kitchens until a chilling draft overcame them, causing them to droop and stop.

A light blue mist had suddenly accumulated in front of Jade and Brynjolf. The Breton, dazed from the new chilling atmosphere, squinted as if there was something more to the light fog. And, as if a flower bloomed before them, a hooded silhouette took form with the haze.

There was almost something...majestic about the figure. A man draped in robes and a large hood. It reminded Jade of a knight of Nocturnal, roaming the halls of a stone corridor with a quiet step. It caused Jade to loosen her grip on Brynjolf, hypnotized by the cloaked mist. The translucent figure slowly raised its head, an almost invisible smirk drifting to Jade. 

“Do not worry…” The ghost lured in a deep, threatening voice. “There is no pain in the void.”

As if the word void sprung Jade back to reality, she let go of Brynjolf and grabbed the dagger she hid against her leg. This figure was no acquaintance of Nocturnal, despite the hooded stature. At the same moment, and with even more speed, the ghost unsheathed two blades as well, swinging them towards Jade. She lunged back, the tips of the bounded blades nipping her stomach. Red lines replaced the once green pattern. Just as quickly as the crowd gathered, they dispersed like flies. Brynjolf yelled at the ghost, guards pressing into the shrieking crowd and attempting to attack. But, compared to the finesse of the spirit, the guards looked lousy in comparison. With the ghost distracted, Jade hurried back to the struggling Brynjolf, aiming her hand for the kitchen door. 

 

“Not so yet.” A high pitched voice growled behind them to the right. It resonated poorly against the walls as if a child was pulling on Jade’s gown to ask for sweets. The two turned to see a slender, white khajiit, tail swirling on the floor against the corpses of the guards. Jade’s heart plummeted to her innards. The ghost and khajiit had killed all the guards in those few seconds it took Jade to raise up Brynjolf. This khajiit had skill, and it appeared so. Besides the dead bodies that littered the floor beneath her feet, she was clad in tight red and black leathers. 

 

Jade had heard stories of the Dark Brotherhood when she was younger. It usually came from fellow urchins who had spread rumors that one rich crone had performed the black sacrament, or claimed they saw a black handprint on an alley wall. Regardless of their truthfulness, it would always scare Jade back into her current nest and praying to any god she thought would listen. Killing was terrain she hoped to never cross paths with, especially with the Dark Brotherhood. 

But here she now was, face to face with a Dark Brotherhood assassin and a professional one at that. 

Jade could only splutter the few words that could only be framed now in her depleting thoughts.

“What do you want?” She choked.

 

The khajiit made a gravelly laugh, throwing her head back. Her snow colored fur glistened with specks of blood, making Jade’s fear rise faster. 

“What does Bopa want?” She snapped her head back to Jade. The assassin's abnormally tall ears twitched with anticipation.

“This one should correct their words to what  _ Sithis  _ wants, pretty girl.” The khajiit began to prowl towards Jade. Paralyzed with fear of retaliating, Jade let the khajiit pinch her face, fresh blood dripping against her rosy cheek. Jade whimpered. 

“Don’t pout, yes?” The cat’s fangs grinned into two ivory knives. 

 

“Don’t even think about it, lass!” Jade heard Brynjolf growl. Frightened to turn, she guessed Brynjolf had now unsheathed his own blade and was holding it up to the assassin. The spectral ghost, however, had already apparated in front of Brynjolf. Jade heard a grunt and a thump to the floor. She yelled out his name, but the khajiit’s claws were now piercing her neck. The assassin clicked her tongue, like one of a snake’s.

“Silly one. You are not strong enough, not smart enough to outwit Bopa and my spectral friend, yes?” The assassin had taken her other hand to pull out a curved, shimmering blade.

“Bopa will make your journey to Sithis quick.” She hissed.

 

Jade closed her eyes, pin-sized tears creasing them.  _ Flipping that coin was a mistake. _ It surprised Jade to see out of all things her mind came across at her last moments alive was the dumb coin she fidgeted with, but this was the token she must have blamed her fate on. She blamed the chance of it landing Imperial side up. She blamed her carelessness to let luck decide for herself. She blamed the immature fluttery feelings which overcame her whenever she came near Brynjolf.

With a wince from the cold blade cutting opening the flesh of her neck, a booming shout from behind blew the assassin, Jade, Brynjolf, the ghost, and the corpses several meters back. 

 

Jade pounded to the ground, shards of debris pressing into her palm and legs. With a quick touch to her neck, she felt the faint wetness and sting of blood. But she was still alive. She propped herself up on her other hand to see the red Khizim standing at the kitchen door entrance, her ebony blade out and eyes glowering with hot anger.

“Ah! My target has come to me at last.” Jade spotted the white khajiit a few yards behind her, already up on her feet, positioned to leap. 

 

“What’s this? A new recruit to the beggar group we call the Dark Brotherhood.” Khizim spoke in a low growl. Jade was always aware that Khizim was the type of person who you would never want to make angry. She was right on her assumptions. 

 

“Dragonborn. Listener. Whatever false names this one gives themselves in this age. Bopa was sent here by the mother to send you to the void. And that is what Bopa will do.”

Khizim laughed at this, a scratchy chuckle echoing in the now barren ballroom. Jade looked at the entrance door to see that no new guards had come to fight. Confused, Jade clambered up to Brynjolf, who was curled over and clutching his abdomen.

 

“Sent by the Night Mother?” Khizim was now approaching where she shouted them back. “Last time I recall, I was the Listener.”

“A false prophet.” The white khajiit was now stepping to Khizim as well, the same look in her eyes.

Jade was now casting a weak heal spell against Brynjolf’s wound. It looked very bad, and Jade knew right away her novice magic will barely aid him for 10 minutes.

“It will be fine, Brynjolf...” Jade whispered somberly.

"Aye, I hope, lass.” Brynjolf tried to laugh but it ended up bringing him into more pain.

Jade looked up to now see Bopa and Khizim nose to nose, khajiit to khajiit. 

The clash was so quick Jade had to blink to comprehend what had happened. Khizim with a fast swipe swung her long blade which Bopa dodged by a near inch. Bopa, now to the right, buckled the handles of her knives to her wrists and lept for a deadly blow on Khizim. However, the Dragonborn yelled a shout which sprinted her across the ballroom floor, feet pressing into the tiles. The white khajiit with a swift rise of her arm brought back her deadly looking bow, sliding towards Khizim and shooting arrows as if it were an automatic spell. As the battle continued, Jade as secretly as possible heaved Jade into her arms, attempting to pull him up to get him as far as possible from the scene. She cursed herself after the second try, her slender limbs unable to lift the opposing wide shoulders of Brynjolf.

“Brynjolf...can you...can you lift yourself?” Jade asked as calmly as he could in his ear.

“I’ll try my best…” But his attempt caused him to fall even deeper into the ground, returning to his pained curled position. Jade cursed again. 

Khizim had gotten a good hold in the fight, a deep slash in the Dark Brotherhood assassin's thigh. Bopa limped into a roll, returning to stand to slash into Khizim’s back, but the Guildmaster was too quick. Jade couldn’t help but be amazed at Khizim’s utter skill. And here she was, with her cheek burning from a single nail…

As if Jade’s curse had been heard, Serana, Karliah, and Delvin appeared in the kitchen doorway, weapons at the ready. Karliah studied Brynjolf and Jade hesitantly until she nodded to Delvin and Serana. The dunmer snuck with her bow to a pillar and Serana opened her palm for swirling red sparks to flicker there. Delvin snuck slowly to Jade and Brynjolf, using the pillars surrounding the dance floor to flank them. 

“Now this wasn’t part of the plan,” Delvin breathed. “Up you go, Bryn.” 

With Delvin taking one arm and Jade the other, they hoisted Brynjolf up to his feet and started for the door, forgetting about sneaking. Jade looked back to now see Bopa being drenched by Serana’s spell. Karliah had planted herself in a clever spot, peppering the assassin with arrows. Khizim and Bopa were now practically fencing, circling each other around the center of the ballroom. 

 

Finally reaching the kitchen, Jade was shocked to see yet another figure. What appeared to be a jester was bound in rope.

“Khizim’s doing.” Delvin nodded. 

“Vex and the dark elf are in the carriage. I’ll let the others worry about the fool.”

* * *

 

Jade checked the pulse on Brynjolf’s neck who was now slumped over in the carriage.

“I know she has some healing potions in here,” Vex spoke in a panicky tone. It disturbed Jade to see her in such a state, continuing her weak healing spell on Brynjolf. 

“Here!” She shouted, uncorking the large red bottle and tipping it into Brynjolf’s open mouth. Ten seconds later he opened his eyes to mere slits, peering into Jade’s.

 

“I gotta tell you one thing, lass.” He spoke the words softly and slowly.

“And what’s that?” Jade asked, emotion strangling her words slightly.

“The lute I made you steal, back in Windhelm. It wasn’t for a client.” He closed his eyes back, dripping off into a sleep.


End file.
